A Chance Meeting
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Just a fic about Scott Hillstrand. Hope ya'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Scott Hillstrand shook the lady's hand and smiled.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself son."

Scott sighed and looked over at his dad, "That's cause I'm not." He sat back in the chair and waited for the next round of groupies to come up to the table.

"Well, you might get lucky." Jonathan smiled at him.

"I'd rather not, not here anyway." Scott looked up just then and saw a brown haired woman standing by the front window of the bookstore. She caught him staring at her and he looked away embarrassed.

"Well, don't just sit there and stare at her son, go talk to her." Jonathan gave Scott a nudge.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Oh shit, here." Jonathan handed his son a ten dollar bill, "Go get me a cup of coffee, she's standing right by the coffee machine,"

Scott walked over to the coffee machine. As luck would have it, she was also getting coffee, so he stopped beside her and waited for her to finish. He looked at the books she had laying on the counter and noticed that most of them were medical books.

"Studying for a big test?" he said, suddenly feeling stupid. He didn't inherit his dad's gene for one liners.

"No." she looked up at him with huge green eyes.

"Oh, just wondered because, " he pointed to the books.

"No, I am a neurologist, just like to keep up on the latest trends I guess."

"Oh," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Scott by the way."

"Deenie, nice to meet you."

"Deenie? Unique name."

"Guess you have never seen Splendor In the Grass."

Scott shook his head no, "Well, I need to get back," he nodded toward the table, "my dad and I are signing autographs."

Deenie sipped her coffee, "You famous or something?"

"Well, yeah I guess. " Scott looked down at her, "you never seen Deadliest Catch?"

"No, cant say that I have." She picked up the stack of books, "Well, nice to meet you."

"Um, Deenie, can I call you sometime."

"Sure," she fished a card out of her purse, "Here, my home and cell numbers are on there."

Scott walked back over to the table and sat down, handing Jonathan his coffee cup and change.

"Not bad." Jonathan grinned at him, "What's her name."

"Deenie," Scott showed his dad her card.

"Damn son, she's a neurologist." He popped Scott on the back, "Hey ,I think she's one of the doctor's they called in when Phil had his stroke. I think she worked in Colorado or somewhere. " he gave Scott a playful nudge, "so, you gonna call her."

Scott shrugged, "Don't know, maybe." He looked at his dad, "You don't get tired of this?" Scott gestured to a group of giggling half dressed women walking toward them,

"Well son, when you get to be my age, you take a piece wherever you can get it."

"Yeah, right along with the diseases."

Scott unlocked the door to his house and walked inside. He got so tired of coming home to an empty house, especially during crab season. He longed for someone to be waiting for him, that would love him for who he was, not just because his last name was Hillstrand. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. He fished Deenie's card out of his pocket and looked at it. He glanced at the clock and realized it was past 10, and didn't really want to call her this late.

"Well," he said dialing the number, "I will just leave a message if she doesn't answer."

The phone rung twice and Scott was about to hang up, when Deenie answered.

"Oh, hey, its Scott Hillstrand, we met at the bookstore earlier today." he almost dropped the phone.

"Hey, yeah I remember meeting you. I was telling one of the nurses I saw you and she almost had a fit. Seems that you and your dad are pretty popular, and she also said something about your uncle."

"Yeah, my Uncle Andy and Neal are on the boat with us too."

There was a long pause and Scott took a deep breath, if she said no at least he tried.

"Listen Deenie, the reason I called, I wanted to know if maybe you would be interested in dinner?"

"Sure," Deenie sat down on the couch.

"When's a good time for you?"

"I will have to check my schedule, but I am pretty sure I am free Saturday,"

"Ok, I will give you a call to be sure."

Deenie laid the phone on the table. Her best friend, Brenda, was coming through the garage.

"Who was on the phone this late?"

"A guy I met today."

"Hmmm," Brenda plopped down on the couch beside her, "Details please."

"His name is Scott Hillstrand, he..."

"Did you say Hillstrand, as in Deadliest Catch Hillstrand?" Deenie nodded, "Oh you heifer you make me sick." Brenda slapped her leg, "Damn I knew I should have gone with you."

"How do you know about him anyway?"

"The show comes on every Tuesday night, maybe you need to remove your nose from those books once in a while." Brenda gave Deenie and evil grin, "So, was his dad with him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Now that is a sexy mutherfucker." Brenda said rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, and probably old enough to be your dad." Deenie walked into the kitchen.

"So, you going out with him?"

"I don't know Bren, I mean, all guys want is sex."

"So." Brenda leaned on the counter, "You know, you should give it a whirl, you have no idea what your are missing."

Deenie looked at her and shook her head, "I am going to bed."

Deenie closed her bedroom door and slipped into her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and picked up her laptop and google searched Scott's name. There were tons of pictures of him, some with fans and a few with his dad. She shut the laptop down and snapped off the light.

"Well," she said to herself. "He will be just like all the rest of them. When he finds out I am still a virgin, I wont see him again." Deenie rolled onto her side and went to sleep.

Brenda tapped on Deenie's door Saturday morning. "Hey, you awake?'

Deenie rolled over and sat up stretching, "I am now."

"Here, its Scott." she handed Deenie the phone and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey," Deenie flopped back down on the bed.

"I wake you up? Hope I didn't call to early?"

"No, I got called in last night, its fine though," she looked at the clock and it was past 11am, "I needed to get up anyway."

"Well, you free tonight?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Say around six?"

"Fine with me, I'm not on call tonight so that will work."

"Ok, see you at six."

Deenie hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a coffee cup.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

Deenie shrugged and sipped her coffee, "Have no idea, but the first date will likely be the last." She sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"Because Brenda, he's a guy, and when he finds out I wont sleep with him, that will be that."

"You are hopeless." Brenda shook her head, "You never know, he might admire the fact that you are saving yourself, and the fact that you haven't been passed from one guy to another." Brenda sat back and sighed, "believe me, if I could go back and change that part of my life, I would."

Deenie was trying to decide what to wear. She decided on a pair of dress Wranglers and a blouse. She was pulling her black ropers on when Brenda came in.

"Oh shit Deenie really."

"What," Deenie looked up at her and frowned.

"You and those damn boots."

"Hey, I like my boots ok."

She got up and walked to the full length mirror. Brenda sat down on the bed and sighed, "Yes, you look good, you always do."

"I am nervous as hell."

"Well, you might want to wear a blazer or something, he sees those knockers of yours and he will lose his mind."

Deenie looked at Brenda and made a face, "I cant help that ok."

Scott pulled into the driveway of Deenie's house and walked up the driveway.

"God, he's a sexy as his dad is." Brenda was peeking out the window.

"Stop that, you weirdo." Deenie pushed her out of the way.

Scott rang the bell and Brenda answered the door, "Hey, I am Brenda, Deenie's roommate."

"Nice to meet you," he looked at Deenie and smiled, "You ready?"

They rode in silence for a while, Deenie not really sure what to say. Scott finally broke the silence, "So, why did you decide to become a neurologist?"

"I have always wanted to be a doctor for as long as I can remember. When I was in med school, I got the opportunity to go to England and study neurology, so that was the field I chose."

"My Uncle is a doctor. He lives in Oregon."

"Oh, I guessed he did what the rest of you did."

Scott shook his head, "Just my dad, Uncle Andy and Neal are on the boat, and me. My cousin Axel started going a year or so ago."

They pulled into an Italian Restaurant and Scott shut the truck off, "You like Italian food?"

"Yeah, love it."

They talked through dinner, Deenie learning that Scott's grandmother had raised him. Scott paid the ticket and they walked back to his truck.

"So, you ready to go back home, or we could go back to my house."

Here we go, Deenie thought to herself. "Scott, maybe some other time."

He opened the door for her, "Ok, no problem."

Deenie seemed kind of cold, and even nervous to him. They got back to her house, and to Deenie's relief Brenda had been called in to work Scott made himself comfortable on the couch.

"You want a beer or something?"

"Sure." Scott followed her into the kitchen. She turned around and he was standing right behind her. She hadn't realized when they met that day at the bookstore how he towered over her. She handed him a beer.

"Deenie, you seem kind of.."

"Nervous, that's because I am." She brushed past him and sat down in the living room.

"Well, I am just as nervous as you are, if that helps."

"Scott, I am just going to be honest with you, I shouldn't tell you this really because quite frankly its not your business." Deenie looked over at him, "Don't think I am going to bed with you, because I'm not."

"Is that what's wrong?" he shook his head, "Deenie, I wouldn't try anything like that with you." He sipped his beer and smiled. "Not on the first date anyway."

He looked at his watch, "Wow, I better go and let you get some sleep." He stood up and she walked him to the door, "So, can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, we have a pool, you can come swim if you want to." Scott eyed Deenie's ample cleavage wondering what she would look like in a bikini.

"Sounds good to me." He took her hands and kissed her. "Call you tomorrow."

Deenie closed the door and leaned against it.


	2. Chapter 2

Deenie was standing at the stove frying bacon when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands and stepped to the door, surprised to see that it was Scott.

"Hey, come in."

"Sorry I didn't call first."

"That's ok, you hungry?" Deenie turned off the stove and laid the bacon on a paper towel.

"Starving."

She was making breakfast burritos when Brenda came in, "God I need coffee bad." She nodded to Scott, "Morning. Not tryin to be rude, but my ass is draggin."

"No problem," he watched Deenie fixing the wraps. He didn't realize the night before what a big set of tits she had.

"Here you go, Brenda you want one?" Brenda sucked down her coffee and nodded. "The ER was a nightmare last night."

"Glad I wasn't there." Deenie said smiling at her.

"Man, this is awesome." He looked at Deenie.

"Deenie does all the cooking," Brenda said, "If I cooked you would wind up in the morgue"

Brenda finished her coffee and tossed her napkin into the trash, "Well, I hate to leave good company but I am going back to bed." she nudged Deenie with her elbow, "if I am not up by 2, wake me up." Deenie nodded and Brenda went down the hall.

"This is a nice house"

"Thanks, its close to work, that's one thing I love about it."

Scott finished his cup of coffee, and Deenie walked to the back door, "The pools clean if you want to swim." she kicked her shoes off and sat down in one of the chairs, pulling off her top and shorts. Scott was wearing his sunglasses so Deenie couldn't see him staring at her. He plopped down in the lounger beside her. "You guys use the pool a lot?"

"Depends, we have cookouts when we aren't working, and sometimes we do on the weekends"

"This would be a cool place for my dad's birthday, he turns 50 this year"

"Well, you can have a party for him if you want to."

"Deenie, I just met you, I cant ask to use your house for my dad's birthday."

"So I am volunteering, you can have his party here if you want to"

**Two months later**

Deenie and Scott had been seeing a lot of each other, and to Deenies relief, the subject of sex had not come up. Scott had planned a birthday party for his dad and Deenie was cleaning the grill when Scott stepped off the back porch.

"Hey, I didn't hear you pull up." Deenie turned the gas on and rubbed an onion over the grate.

"What are you doing with that?" Scott pointed to the onion.

"Well, it serves two purposes, it cleans the grill, and seasons it at the same time."

"Why not just use one of those brushes?'

"Because too many people have been treated in the ER with pieces of those brushes getting stuck in their throat. This is a lot safer."

"Man, this is a full kitchen out here." Scott opened a cabinet, "With a fridge and everything."

"We love this outdoor kitchen."

"Is Brenda gonna be here, or is she working?'

"She will be here later." Deenie tossed the onion into the trash can. "so what's on the menu."

"Steak and Chicken, and lobster."

"Lobster, I am impressed."

"Hey, I can cook." Scott said walking back inside.

Deenie bent over in front of him to take something out of the bottom of the refrigerator, and he ran his hand over her backside, sliding it up her crotch.

"Scott, don't do that." she closed the door and whirled around at him.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Deenie went down the hall to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Scott came in behind her,

"Deenie, what did I do?"

"Nothing, its just.."

"Just what?" he sat down beside her. "Ever since last Thursday night, you have been acting weird, I thought things were going pretty good with us."

Deenie knew this would come up sooner or later. She almost told him last week when he tried to stick his hand down her pants. She looked over at him and sighed, "I don't want you to hate me Scott, and I don't want us to stop seeing each other."

"What the hell are you talking about? Have I done something?"

"No, but I know what you want, and I know you have wanted it for a while."

"Yeah, so."

"So," she stood up and walked to the window, she turned around and had tears in her eyes. Scott walked up and put his arms around her.

"Deenie, whatever it is please tell me."

"I have never." she paused and sighed, "I haven't been with a man before."

Scott looked down at her. He turned her chin up so she was looking at him.

"You mean you are still a virgin?"

Deenie nodded. "So I guess its time for the old, don't worry we can still be friends line before you walk out the door and I never see you again."

"What makes you say that."

"Because, that's the only thing you want right?"

"I have to be honest with you, would I like to have sex with you, hell yeah, but that's not all there is to a relationship." he pulled her close, "we will just let the chips fall where they fall and see what happens."

Jonathan and Scott were at another book signing. Jonathan looked over at him and frowned, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Scott shook his head, "Nothing, Uncle Neal at home?"

"Guess so, why?"

"I just need to talk to him about something."

Scott walked to his truck and dialed his uncles number. Sometimes he thought it bothered his dad that he had always been able to talk to Neal about things.

"Hey," Scott said when Neal answered, "You got a free hour or two."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Need an ear."

"Well, I am at the golf course with Andy right now, I will meet you at the house in an hour."

Scott hung up and checked his messages. He hadn't talked to Deenie since the afternoon of Jonathan's party almost a week ago.

"Hey man." Neal opened the door and let Scott in, "you sounded kinda bummed on the phone, everything ok?"

Scott sat down in his uncles living room and sighed, "You cant tell dad about this ok."

"What's wrong Scott, you knock some girl up?"

"No, just the opposite."

"Ok, you are talking in circles man, what's the problem."

"I met this girl, Deenie, at the bookstore and she's incredible. She's not like those damn groupies always hanging around."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a neurologist."

"Damn son," Neal shook his head, "you can sure pick em."

"Uncle Neal, she's never, you know, before."

"You are shittin me?"

"No, I'm not." Scott sat back in the chair, "I have never been in a situation like this before, ever."

"Well, I have." Neal went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, handing one to Scott, "Son, all I can tell you is, let her take the lead, if she wants to fine, but don't try to force it. If it happens it happens."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"You wont."

Scott dialed Deenie's number and got her voicemail. He drove to the hospital and finally found a parking space. He remembered her saying she had an office on the second floor, so he headed to the elevators.

When the doors opened, Deenie's office was almost right in front of the doors. He opened the door and saw her standing by a row of what looked like xray's hanging on the wall in front of her. She turned when she heard the door.

"Hey, hope its ok that I came by."

"Yeah, its fine. Sorry I haven't called, but I have been busy."

"That's ok." Scott leaned against her desk. Deenie could clearly see the outline of his cock, and quickly looked away. She could feel herself blushing.

"Um, so what brings you by." Deenie walked to her desk, trying hard not to stare at his crotch.

"Just wanted to see you." Scott walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her, "Missed you."

Deenie could feel his breath on her neck, and willed these stirrings she was having to go away.

"Sorry, I have just been working a lot," she turned around to a pair of steely black eyes. Deenie quickly looked away.

"Why don't you let me cook you dinner tonight." he leaned against the desk, "what time do you get off work?'

"About an hour."

"Ok," Scott jotted the directions to his house down, "See you at five."

Deenie went home and showered, changing into a peach colored shirt, her favorite pair of wranglers and her boots. Brenda stayed on her ass all the time about wearing boots everywhere she went. Deenie ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair and headed for the car.

Deenie turned off of the main highway into quiet subdivision. She glanced down at the paper and turned into the driveway of the third house on the right side of the street. Scott saw her pull up and opened the door just as she was coming up the walkway.

"Hey, you have any trouble finding me?"

"No, your directions were pretty easy to read."

Deenie looked around the room, hardly able to believe how clean it was. There were several pictures of him and his dad, and him and an older woman that Deenie guessed was his grandmother.

"You hungry?" Deenie nodded and sat down with Scott at the table. He had cooked some type of veal dish that was amazing.

"You cooked this?" Deenie said sipping her wine.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised."

"Because, most men's cooking skills are popping a tv dinner in the microwave."

"Not me"

Deenie hated to admit the fact that she was starting to have feelings for this guy. Dinner was over and she helped him clean the kitchen.

"You want to watch a movie?" Deenie sat down on the couch and Scott slid down beside her. "Wait, I have got a better idea."

He reached under the tv and pulled out a Deadliest Catch dvd, "Since you have never seen the show, figured I could show you what I do for a living."

Scott sat back down and started the dvd. The first scene was the boat Scott worked on with his dad. He explained to her that his granddad, along with his dad and uncles had built the boat. A huge wave hit the boat and Deenie gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, and grabbing Scott's arm.

"Are you ever scared you will go over the side?" she looked over at him, eyes wide.

"Well, sometimes crabbers do." Deenie kept watching, not really realizing how dangerous Scott's job was until now.

"Who's that." She pointed to a shot of Andy, "My dad's brother."

"God he's cute." Deenie said, "oh, sorry"

Scott laughed, "Its ok, actually people think I am his kid."

The dvd ended and Deenie looked at her watch. It was only a little after nine. Scott sat back down on the couch and leaned back, "I wont bite you Deenie"

"I know, this is just a little awkward."

"Why,"

"Because," she shook her head, "it just is."

"Deenie listen," he took her hands, "I would never take anything from you that I couldn't give back" he turned her face so she was looking at him, "Unless its what you wanted."

"I know you have got to be thinking." Scott put his hand over her mouth.

"You want me to tell you what I am thinking, really?" Deenie looked up at him with big green eyes and nodded, "You are the first girl I have met that doesn't want to be with me, so she can post all over Facebook and Twitter that she slept with me. I get so tired of groupies, with fake hair, boobs and nails and that is all they want is to be able to say that they screwed Scott Hillstrand." Scott tucked her hair behind her ear, "you are real Deenie, and the fact that you are saving yourself makes you even more real."

Deenie looked at him and almost started crying. Most guys would have hit the pavement by now. She took his hand and sighed, "I like you Scott, a lot, probably more than I should admit, and I appreciate you understanding my values."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott slung his bag onto the bed, thankful that Opie season was over. He picked the phone up and dialed Deenie's number, hoping like hell she was home. He got her voicemail and cussed under his breath. He dialed the house phone, and Brenda told him she was at the hospital.

"She has been in and out of the OR for three straight days." Brenda said, " I will tell her you called when she comes in."

Deenie walked in to the house and flopped down on the couch,

Brenda came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and handed it to her, "You look like hell."

Deenie siped the coffee and nodded, "Thanks, I feel like it too." She got up and walked down the hall. "I am going to take a hot shower and go to bed."

"Hey Deenie, Scott's home he called about an hour ago."

"Ok," Deenie shut her bedroom door and walked into the bathroom, cutting the hot water on full blast. She took a hot shower, slid on her comfy t shirt and slipped into bed.

Scott pulled into Deenies driveway and bounded up the walk. He could hardly wait to see her.

"Hey," Brenda opened the door, "She's in her room, just go on back."

Scott eased the door open to find Deenie sound asleep. He hated to wake her up, but he hadn't seen her in months. He eased down on the bed beside her.

"HMMM" Deenie rubbed her eyes and looked over at him, "Hey,"

"Hey yourself." Scott kissed her and ran his hand through her hair, "I missed you."

"Me too," she looked over at the clock and it was past three. "Gosh I didn't realize it was so late."

"When did you get home?"

Deenie sat up and stretched, "Around nine I guess." She looked at him and smiled, "I haven't seen the inside of this house in four days."

Scott pulled her down on top of him, "I can let you go back to sleep."

"No, its ok." Deenie stood up, realizing she wasn't wearing pants or a bra.

Scott looked over at her, and the sight of her in her silky string bikini underwear almost caused him to groan.

"You hungry?" Deenie looked over at him

"No, why?"

"Sounded like your stomach was growling." She pulled her shorts on and stepped into the bathroom, slipping her bra on.

Deenie walked into the kitchen, Scott right behind her and opened the fridge. "Well, shit, no leftovers." she slammed the door and pulled a package of pita bread out of the freezer. She popped them into the microwave and hit the defrost button.

"I am so glad to be off that freezing damn boat." Scott said, "I have seen enough ice to last me a lifetime."

Deenie smiled at him, and started browning ground turkey. "I know, I feel the same way about the OR, six brain surgery's in one day is quite enough for me"

Scott helped Deenie clean the kitchen and they sat down in the living room.

"I hope I don't get called back in."

"Me too." Scott pulled her closer to him. "You said you did six brain surgery's in one day."

"Yeah, three motorcycle wrecks, two strokes, and a car accident."

Scott thought about his Harley and looked down at Deenie, "So I guess they weren't wearing helmets?"

"No, they were. When your head hits the asphalt going like a bat outta hell it doesn't matter if you have a helmet on or not."

Deenie stretched and leaned back against him, "I hope I don't fall asleep on you."

"Don't worry about it, if you do its ok."

"Scott, I need to ask you a question, and be honest with me."

"Ok, what."

Deenie sat up and looked at him. "Does the fact that we're not, intimate, bother you."

Scott didn't quite know how to answer her. Hell yeah it bothered him, but he didn't want to make her feel bad, or go against her morals.

"I have to be honest, yeah, it does a little, but its ok Deenie." You fuckin liar, he thought to himself.

The next morning, Scott was about to call Deenie, and his phone rang, it was his dad.

"Hey, I need your help for about an hour today, can you come to the house."

Scott looked at the clock, "Yeah, ok if I come now."

"Yeah, see ya in a minute."

Scott drove to his dad's house and saw the old chevy he was restoring. Normally Scott would have loved spending the morning with his dad.

"We haven't had a lot of time to talk since you and Deenie started seeing each other." Jonathan propped his leg up on the car.

"Not much to talk about."

"Something wrong son? You two are still seeing each other right?"

"Yeah," Scott looked at the ground. "Dad, I need to talk to you, and don't act stupid ok."

"Ok," Jonathan folded his arms over his chest and looked at Scott, "What."

"Deenie's never, well, she's still." Scott was embarrassed to be telling his dad this.

"She's a bitch, she use to be a man, she's what?"

"She's still a virgin dad."

"Oh" Jonathan let his breath out in a long slow whistle. "Damn son."

"Yeah,"

Jonathan shook his head, "Been on that side myself, but its been a long damn time."

"Who."

"Your mom."

"Wow" Scott had never heard that before. Jonathan really didn't like talking about Scott's mom and neither did he.

"How do I handle this dad?"

"Well, you are in the damn pickle jar that's for sure. Depends on how you feel about her."

"I like her." Scott looked at the ground and then back at his dad, "A lot."

"She know that?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, just let the chips fall son, and if it happens it happens."

Scott picked up a wrench, "Uncle Neal said the same thing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope ya'll are liking the story so far, but I think its time for a turn. Scott just may be ready to hit them sheets, so lets grab us a cup of coffee or a tall bud lite and read on shall we. **

Deenie was sitting in the cafeteria with Brenda eating lunch.

"Ok, so what makes you think that?" Brenda looked at her, "You find silk underwear in his glove box or something?"

"No," Deenie made a face at her, "I just know, he's a guy Bren."

"Have you asked him?"

"Yeah, I have and he said it doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe it doesn't." Brenda laid her hand on Deenie's arm, "He is crazy about you Deenie, I don't think it really matters that you two aren't hitting the sheets, although, "Brenda grinned at her, "You might want to give it a whirl, looks like he's got quite a package."

"Brenda, I cant believe you, have you been checking him out?"

"Well damn, when its right there in front of you, you cant help but see it."

Deenie picked up her tray, "You are impossible."

"Well, they are still coming to the house Monday right?"

"Yeah, you have to work?" The girls headed to the elevator.

"No I am off thank goodness."

"Well, don't know how many single guys will be there."

"I could just sit and stare at Scott's dad all day and be happy."

Deenie shook her head at Brenda and smiled.

Deenie was thankful that her shift was over and headed home. She was off until Wednesday of next week, and she planned to enjoy the next four days.

She stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things she would need for the cook out on Monday.

Deenie stepped into the kitchen and started putting groceries away when the telephone rang. It was Scott.

"Hey," Deenie said smiling, "I am glad you called."

"Didn't know if you were home or not, mind if I swing by?"

"No, its fine. Is everything ok Scott, you sound kind of weird?"

"Yeah, everything's cool, see you in a bit."

Scott hated lying to Deenie, but this no sex shit was starting to get old. He picked up his keys and headed to Deenie's house.

"Hey," he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her when she opened the door.

"Hey," Scott closed the door and sat down on the couch, straddling Deenie on his lap.

"You eat yet?'

"No, just wanted to see you." Scott said kissing her neck

Deenie stood up and started to the kitchen, Scott pulled her back down onto his lap. "Scott, I think we should stop."

"Why," he brushed her hair back.

"Because, this isn't right, we don't need to be teasing each other like this."

Scott sighed and followed her into the kitchen. The tank top she was wearing was revealing to say the least and he couldn't stop staring at her chest.

Deenie caught him and brushed her shirt, "I got something on me?"

"No, just. nothing." Scott sat down on one of the stools at the bar.

"What do you want to eat?" Deenie started pulling containers out of the fridge, "Here's some leftover Chicken Picatta, how's that sound?"

"Great" Scott said, willing the hard on in his pants to go away.

"Grab a bottle of white wine out of the cabinet in the garage."

Scott stood up and got the wine and handed it to her. She stuck it in the freezer to chill. He wondered if drinking the whole bottle of wine would get her buzzed enough to get into her pants.

"That Chicken dish was awesome." Scott said. "I can help you clean up."

"That's ok, there's not much to clean."

Scott tossed his napkin into the trash and walked up behind Deenie, nuzzling her neck. He slid his hands up the front of her body, stopping just under her massive set of melons. Scott started slowly rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Deenie closed her eyes and laid her head back against his chest, feeling strange and wonderful sensations all over her body. He took the plate from her and turned her around, pulling the tank top over her head. She was looking right into his hypnotizing sexy black eyes, when he took her bra off. He looked down at her massive set of 44's and licked his lips. Lowering his head, he took a firm nipple in his mouth. Deenie whispered something, but he couldn't make out what she said.

"Scott," she breathed, "We shouldn't,'

"Shouldn't what baby." he said turning his face to her other massive tit. "you like it?"

"Yes," she said clawing his hair. "But.."

"You want to go to the bedroom?" she nodded. God she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

Scott picked her up and carried her down the hall. Deenie could see the outline of his rock hard member, the sight of him stirring feelings in her she had never had before.

He scooted her up on the bed, and eased her legs apart, he gently started to lick her clit and she gasped, "Scott, what are you... don't do that."

"Its ok baby," he eased her back onto the bed. Deenie felt something happening to her, and suddenly she was clawing the bed, screaming his name out.

Scott kissed her gently, she looked up at him wide eyed, "What was that, what happened."

"You came." Scott said,

Deenie looked up at him, "Came where"

Scott kissed her gently and brushed her hair back, "I wont hurt you ok."

Deenie nodded as Scott eased himself into her. God she was so wet and tight, he thought about something his Uncle Neal had told him, about singing the ABC song in your head so you could concentrate hard enough not to orgasm, but for some reason tonight that shit wasn't working. Scott didn't want to hurt Deenie, and was trying like hell not to thrust hard.

Deenie felt Scott's cock start to throb, and he moaned loudly, collapsing on top of her.

He pulled her onto his chest, "You ok?"

Deenie nodded. Scott felt tears on his chest and sat up. "What, why are you crying, Deenie did I hurt you?"

"No," she wiped her eyes, "Its just, no one ever made me feel like that before."

Deenie laid her head back on his chest and put her arms around him. She hated to admit to herself that she was falling in love with him.

Deenie woke up the next morning wrapped in Scott's arms. She peered at the clock and realized it was past nine. She carefully lifted his arm up and slid out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She noticed a stain on the sheets, and made mental note to change them later.

She switched on the coffee pot and yawned. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't like waking up by myself."

She turned and put her arms around his neck, "Sorry, I was gonna let you sleep."

"Well, I was hoping for some more of what I got last night."

Deenie looked away blushing, she still couldn't believe they'd had sex the night before.

"Um, Brenda will be home soon," she said looking up at him,

"Good for Brenda," he said kissing her. "I still want some more of you."

"I didn't think you would like it that much."

"What makes you say that"

"Scott, come on, I know you have had better."

"Well, it was your first time, and besides," he kissed her, "I am an excellent teacher."

Brenda drove up and saw Scott's car in the driveway. No way in hell did he sleep over. She walked through the garage into the kitchen and found Scott and Deenie in a lip lock


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda cleared her throat and Deenie jumped.

"Hey, didn't hear you come in." Deenie straightened her shirt and looked sheepishly over at Brenda.

"I am just gonna go take a shower." Brenda said heading down the hall.

"Guess I will have to wait to get a second helping." Scott said, wrapping his arms around her. There was something so perfectly intoxicating about him. "You sure you are ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scott kissed her again and slid his hand under her shirt.

"Scott, if you don't stop I am not gonna give a shit if Brenda's in this house or not."

He smiled at her, "Prove it." He slid her shirt off tossing it onto the counter, backing her slowly into the bedroom.

"You are a beautiful woman Deenie," Scott said laying her on the bed. "So beautiful." He caressed her breast, then her thigh. "I could love you all day."

Deenie closed her eyes as Scott began the slow, almost torture like process of making love to her. Brenda was right, Deenie had no idea what she had been missing.

Scott took his time, pulling one powerful orgasm after another from her before finally climaxing himself.

"You are amazing." Deenie laid her head on his shoulder.

"You aren't bad yourself." He wrapped his arms around her.

Brenda came into the kitchen as Deenie was putting the sheets into the washer.

"I thought you just washed those like two days ago." Brenda sat down at the table as Deenie was coming out of the laundry room.

"I did." Deenie opened the fridge, "What do you want for lunch?"

"Deenie, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Deenie closed the fridge and sat a plate down on the counter, "You wanna split this?"

"Yeah fine whatever, you are acting weird as hell."

Brenda studied her friend hard. No way did that happen.

"Deenie, did you and Scott?" Brenda put her hand to her mouth and squealed, "Oh my soul, you did."

Brenda got up and walked over to Deenie, "Ok, I want details and don't leave anything out."

"No, you sick heifer." Deenie looked at her and made a face.

"Is he, you know," Brenda gestured to her front.

"Oh you are grose." Deenie sipped her coke, "Like I would tell you."

"I'd tell you." Brenda looked up at her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Well, some women kind of go through a period of depression, you know, after their first time."

"I'm fine."

"I still cant believe you did it." Brenda shook her head, "I will tell you though, once you have sex, you cant go back to holding hands."

"Who the hell would want to?" Brenda tossed her head back and laughed.

"Seriously, how was it?"

"He was so sweet Brenda, and gentle. I had heard horror stories about how friggin bad it hurt, but not for me."

"It did for me, felt like I was being split in two." Brenda sat back and shook her head, "So, you finally did it."

"Yeah, I finally did it." She threw a dishtowel at her.

"So, Scott doesn't have any like younger brothers does he?"

"No, I know he's got a cousin that works on the boat with them that's a year or two younger than he is."

Brenda slapped the counter, "Well damn," she gave Deenie a wicked look, "Um, he doesn't happen to look like Scott does he?"

"I don't know what he looks like, I never met him."

"Well aren't you having some kind of a cookout over here this weekend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, tell fine ass he needs to bring his cousin."

Deenie walked out of the OR. She tossed her cap and gown into the hamper outside the door. Her phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" Deenie smiled.

"Just came out of the operating room."

"I have been trying to call you all morning."

"Well, I have been in the OR since a little before 3." Deenie glanced up at the clock and it was past 11.

"You want some lunch?"

"Sure, I'm starving." Deenie unlocked the door to her office and laid down on the couch. "Just come to my office when you get here."

Scott stepped off the elevator and went into Deenie's office to find her sound asleep on the couch. He almost hated to wake her up. He sat his keys and the take out bags on her desk and walked over to the couch, gently laying down on top of her. She opened her eyes and yawned, smiling when she saw him.

"Sorry, I almost didn't wake you."

"Its ok," she looked up at the clock, "I have another surgery in a little over an hour anyway." she ran her fingers through his hair, "You are so friggin gorgeous."

Scott kissed her, "So are you." Deenie could feel his rock hard cock pressing up against her leg. "Guess you can tell that I have missed the hell outta you these past three days."

"Yeah, I kinda picked up on that."

"So, you want to eat?" she nodded and he pulled her up off the couch.

Deenie looked up at him, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Scott said sticking a piece of cashew chicken with his fork.

"Is Axel dating anyone?"

"No, at least I don't think so why."

"Bring him Saturday, we can introduce him to Brenda."

"Um, Deenie, I think Brenda's a little too, shall we say, wild for Axel."

"She's not wild."

"Well, she'd scare him to death."

"Just bring him with you." she tossed the empty takeout container into the trash. "That hit the spot thanks for lunch."

"Anytime baby." Scott stood up and pulled her to her feet. "So you working tomorrow?"

"No, thank goodness."

He looked down at her and smiled, "So, can I spend the night?"

"If you promise to be good."

"Oh yeah," he said kissing her neck, "I can be good, I can be damn good."

Deenie kissed him, "I have to go scrub."

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

Deenie was vacuuming the floor, and didn't hear Scott ring the bell. She had left the door unlocked and told him to come in the house when he got there. He opened the front door, and walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Oh my friggin... Scott you scared the shit outta me." He was bent over at the waist laughing.

"Well, I knocked on the door, and rang the bell, guess you couldn't hear me over the vacuum." he pulled her close, "You shouldn't leave the door unlocked like that, what if had been someone else."

Deenie wrapped the cord back around the vacuum and slid it into the hall closet. "I still have a ton of stuff to do."

"Like what." Scott wrapped his arms around her, "Well, beds need to be changed, and I have to mop and clean the bathrooms and kitchen. I think Brenda's got an experiment growing in the refrigerator."

Scott smiled at her. "Well, you may want to wait until later to change the sheets, cause we are just gonna mess em up again."

She shook her head at him and sat down on the couch, "You are probably right." she looked up at him, "You staying the night?"

"Yeah, got my stuff in the truck, just wanted to make sure you were ok with it."

"I am fine with it." she stood up and carried the pile of newspaper to the recycle container, "You talk to Axel?"

"Yeah, and he said he was coming." Scott shrugged, "Like I said, I hope Brenda doesn't scare his ass."

"She wont, she's harmless."

Deenie and Brenda were up early the next day getting things prepared for the cookout. Scott came walking into the kitchen, hair mussed, half awake and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Its about time you got up." Deenie said, as Brenda headed to the shower.

"Somebody kept me up late."

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining." she leaned against the counter, "Scott, we need to talk about something."

He sat down at the table and sipped his coffee, "What."

"I don't want to have a baby, we need to start using something."

He shrugged, "Ok,"

She sat down at the table, "I cant take birth control, and I am allergic to Latex, and there is no way in hell I am using an IUD, so that leaves only one other option."

Brenda had told her that if she got up and took a piss right after Scott came in her, the majority would fall into the toilet, but Deenie was a doctor and wasn't buying that shit for a second. Deenie shook her head remembering Brenda's grandmother telling them that if they crossed their eyes, they could make their period stop anytime they wanted to. It was a wonder that Deenie and Brenda weren't both permanently cross eyed.

"Deenie, if you get pregnant, I don't care."

"Well, I do." she got up and walked to the sink, "I already screwed my morals to hell, literally, one time, I wont do it again. The babies are suppose to come after the I do's are said, not before."

Scott put his cup in the sink and kissed her neck, "So I can pull it out, that make you feel better?"

"Nothing's totally effective except abstinence, and there is no way in hell I am letting you alone now."

"Lets talk about this later ok, not in front of my dad." Deenie looked up to see Scott's dad and Uncle walking up the driveway to the house.

Brenda was standing beside Deenie holding a huge plastic tub full of steak that had been marinating overnight, "Ok, who's that blonde guy over there?"

Deenie looked over her shoulder" That's Andy, Scott's uncle," she turned back to the grill.

"Oh girl, he is some kind of hot."

"Yeah, and also some kind of old enough to be your dad." Deenie said shaking her head.

"Well, a one nighter's a one nighter know what I mean." She said bumping Deenie's arm.

"You are just too twisted." she looked over Brenda's shoulder. "Hey, here comes Scott and his cousin." Deenie closed the grill and laid the fork down, "Come on."

"So, I guess Axel and Brenda hit it off." Scott said as he and Deenie sat in a lounger by the pool.

"Yeah, as picky as she is I am surprised." Deenie laid her head on his chest. "I figured there would be something wrong with his hair, or his ass wasn't round enough."

Scott sat up and laughed, "What."

"I am serious, she's weird like that."

"Well," he said pulling her down, "What about my ass, round enough for you?"

"Oh yeah, your ass is perfect, just like the rest of you."

Deenie laid her head down on Scott's chest knowing that she was falling helplessly, hopelessly head over heels in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Deenie woke up and glanced at the clock. She turned on her side, looking at a sleeping Scott. He was even hot asleep. She reached over and brushed his hair away from his eyebrow, and he stirred, stretching, smiling when he saw her.

"Didn't mean to wake you up.?"

He pulled her to his chest, "Its ok, I could wakeup like this every morning for the rest of my life."

"You hungry?" Deenie sat up and reached for a pair of shorts.

"Yeah, " He sat up and grabbed his shorts, "Gotta piss like hell too."

Scott walked down the hall and started cracking eggs, while Deenie opened a pack of Canadian bacon. In a flash, she had two huge bacon and cheese omelets on the table.

"Who taught you how to cook?" He said taking a bite of eggs and rolling his eyes, "Never tasted an omelet this good."

"Mostly I just taught myself I guess." she said shrugging, "I learned some stuff from my grama and my aunts."

"Your mom didn't cook?"

Deenie shook her head no, "My mom didn't do much of anything but jump from one man to the other."

"Where was your dad?"

Deenie sat a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of him, "He left when I was six months old."

"Ditto," Scott said holding up his fork, "but it was my mom.

"Your dad did a good job raising you." Deenie said looking at him,

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, most guys are rugged, hard hearted assholes, just thinking about their own self satisfaction, buy you're not like that at all."

"My dad's not either." Scott got up and put his plate in the sink. Deenie sighed, he had the most perfect ass she had ever seen.

Scott sat back down, "Guess you can thank him for the way I turned out, him and my grama."

"Remind me to do that." Deenie said. He was so friggin gorgeous.

Scott looked up at her, "What?"

"You are beautiful."

"Men aren't beautiful."

Deenie walked over, straddling him in the chair, "You are." she ran her fingers into his hair, "you are damn GQ hot."

"Really."

"Yeah, really."

Scott slid the straps of her pajama top down, gently kissing her cleavage, "Well, you are hot yourself."

Brenda came outside to help Deenie clean up from the night before. They were both tired and it was late when everyone left, so they just left things like they were.

"Scott spent the night I see?" Brenda said grinning at her.

"Yeah, he did." Deenie picked up an empty cup and dropped it into the garbage bag,

"Girl you are head over heels aren't you?"

"What's that mean?" Deenie said looking over at her.

"You get all starry eyed and fucking glow when you talk about him," Brenda winked, "Cant say as I blame you though, he's fine as hell."

"So, what about you and Axel?"

Brenda joined Deenie on the back porch, twisting the top off the beer Deenie handed her, "Well, he can kiss that's for damn sure."

"He coming back over here tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so, what are you feeding the whole family?"

"Well, I know Scott's dad's coming, and Andy, and I think Axel's dad is too."

"Like I said, you are feeding the whole family."

Brenda answered the door to Scott's dad and two uncles. Scott and Axel were in the kitchen helping Deenie prepare dinner.

"You guys can go on out into the living room," Deenie took the knife from Scott,

"You sure, there's still a lot to be done."

"Brenda can help," she nodded toward the door, "go on."

Brenda started slicing onions and looked through the opening that was between the kitchen and the living room. "Oh my holy hell." she said nodding toward Andy, "look at that."

"Look at what?" Deenie said peering out. "What are you talking about?"

"That huge bulge in his damn pants, that's what I am talking about." Brenda opened the freezer door and stuck her head in it.

"What are you doing?" Deenie said laughing.

"Damn Deenie, is Scott's that big?" she looked at Jonathan, "Damn, look at him." She pointed right at him.

"Put your damn hand down before he sees you and wonders what the hell you are doing."

"Ok, I am curious now, wonder does it run in the damn family." Brenda pulled five beers out of the frigde.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Just taking them a beer," She said, turning and wagging her eyebrows when she got to the door, "and doing a little pecker inspection."

Brenda walked back into the kitchen wide eyed. "Its like a room full of fucking pythons in there."

Deenie started laughing causing Jonathan to come into the kitchen, "Whats so damn funny in here."

Deenie wiped her eyes and pointed at Brenda, "You need help, bad."

Jonathan walked back into the living room and sat down. He looked at Scott and pointed back toward the kitchen, "Are they always like that?" Scott sipped his beer and nodded.

Deenie stepped into the laundry room to grab a tablecloth, and Scott went in behind her, pulling the door closed.

"You look hot baby." He said sliding his hands under her shirt.

"Scott, stop," she turned and pointed her finger at him, "Your family is right in the next room."

"MMMMHHHMMMM, I know." He pulled her left breast out of her bra, giving her nipple two or three good licks.

"Stop." She pushed his head back. "Not now."

"Why, it wont take long." Deenie looked down at his rock hard cock, "See how bad I want you." He gently eased her over to the dryer, and picked her up, sitting her on top of it.

"Scott, we cant do this here."

"Well, we cant go to the bedroom either, that would be too obvious." He pulled her shirt off, and unhooked her bra, "MMMMM baby," he started gently sucking her tit.

"Scott, oh god,"

"Shhhh, hush baby, my family's right in there, they'll hear you."

Scott eased his jeans off and slid Deenies pants down. "Don't be loud." He whispered. He started to rub Deenie's wet slit, she buried her head in his shoulder so no one would hear her scream.

Brenda came out of the bathroom and looked at Axel.

"Where'd Scott and Deenie go?"

He shrugged, "Have no idea, Deenie was in here a minute ago."

Brenda picked up the potholders and eased the lasagna out of the oven. She looked over at Axel and frowned, "You hear that?"

"What?" He turned and looked at her. Brenda walked to the laundry room door, she heard panting and rolled her eyes.

Scott slid his pants back on and kissed Deenie, "I want some more of you later."

"Well when everyone goes home, you can have all you want."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, now get your ass back out there before someone figures out what we have been doing in here." she pushed him toward the door.

Brenda looked at Deenie and shook her head, "You guys couldn't at least wait until everyone had gone home."

"No," she smiled.

"You dipped your foot in that water and found out it feels pretty good I see."

Deenie nodded, "Didn't know what the hell I was missing."

"Well, when you have someone who knows what they are doing, it makes it that much better."

Deenie closed the refrigerator door and looked over at Brenda, "Well, I don't have anything to compare it to, lets just say I have no complaints."

Scott turned off his cell phone and sighed. Jonathan walked up behind him and bumped him with his arm, "Quite a girl you got there."

"Huh?" Scott turned to his dad, "What did you say?"

"I said, I like Deenie, think she's good for you." Jonathan sipped his beer and then scowled. He knew the look on Scott's face, he had seen it before.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

He held his phone up, "Sarah."

"Oh shit son, don't tell me.."

"She called my cell dad, and left a message for me to call her."

"Well, stay the hell away from that girl, she's a nut job." Jonathan remembered well Sarah trying to trick Scott into marrying her.

Scott sat down in a chair in Deenie and Brenda's backyard, "So what do I do? Ignore her?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what you do."

"What if she shows up at the house, and Deenie's there, or what if she tries some shit with Deenie?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you are the one who said she's a damn nut job."

Jonathan laid his hand on Scott's shoulder, "You have got a gem in there son, a good girl, they don't make em like her anymore."

Scott looked up at his dad and sighed, "Not so good anymore."

"You mean you two..."

"Yeah, we have, I am falling for her dad, and it scares the shit outta me."

"You tell her that?"

"What that I love her, hell no, I don't want her to run."

"You better, girl like that's likely to have guys crawling all over her, and she finds out about Sarah."

Jonathan clapped Scott on his back and walked inside.

Deenie was loading the dishwasher. She turned and saw Scott's dad coming in the back door and smiled.

"That's an awesome backyard" He sat down at the bar, sipping the coffee she sat in front of him

"Brenda and I did the landscaping ourselves."

"You girls did a good job,"

He finished his coffee and gave her a hug, "Thanks for having us over here, hope we didn't overwhelm you."

Brenda stood at the door and watched the men climbing into their trucks. She joined Deenie in the living room, "I tell you what, Scott's Uncle Andy is fine, had to submerge the urge to grab his ass."

Deenie shook her head and laughed, "You are hopeless," she picked the coffee cups up and walked to the kitchen, "Axel needs to tag you before you explode"

Scott walked back inside, wrapping his arms around Deenies waist.

"Thanks for that." He kissed her neck.

"Not a problem, your family's nice, especially your dad."

She turned and put her arms around his neck.

"I think Brenda may be crushing on Andy,"

"Cant say as I blame her, he's a charmer. not to mention good looking. Guess it runs in the family."

Scott sighed, and hugged her tight. Deenie could sense something was wrong and pulled away from him.

"What is it?"

He took her hand and sat on the couch, "My ex has been calling me."

"Oh" Deenie got up and walked to the window, 'well here it comes' she thought to herself, 'it was good while it lasted.'

"Deenie, I don't want to be with her. Matter of fact, I am kind of afraid for her to find out about you."

"Why?" Deenie said looking back at him.

"Well, she's not, she's."

"She's what Scott, crazy?"

"Yeah, you might say that, just watch your back ok?"

Deenie looked back toward the window. She hadn't said anything to anyone, but she had noticed a couple of days ago a blonde haired girl following her home, taking a picture of her when she got out of her car. Deenie wondered if that was Scott's ex.

Scott walked up beside her and took her arm, turning her to him, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont," She said, looking up at him.

"Deenie," he took her face in his hands and kissed her, "I think I am falling in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah watched the woman walk from her car into the hospital. She laid the binoculars down In the seat beside her and got out of her car. She took the tool in her left hand and slid under Deenie's car, expertly slicing the brake line. Smug smile on her face, she walked back to her car and pulled out of the hospital parking garage. Scott was hers, and one day he would realize they belonged together. No way in hell was he going to be with someone else. She drove out of the parking garage, not even noticing the security cameras.

Deenie walked out of the hospital, pulling her raincoat up around her. It was pouring, and the rain would only make her drive home worse. She cranked her truck and looked at the clock, it was past 3am. Deenie pulled out of the parking garage onto the highway, wipers on full blast. The light turned yellow and she tapped her brakes. Nothing happened. She slammed her foot down, but the car wouldn't stop. Deenie screamed as a Honda plowed right into the drivers door.

Scott was helping his dad restore the old chevy he had bought. His cell phone rang, and he wiped his hands on his jeans before answering it.

"Hey Brenda, what's up." He propped himself up against the front of the car, "What? When?" Scott put his hand up to his head, suddenly feeling like he would pass out. Jonathan walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Scott ended the call and trotted to his truck, "I gotta go dad." He said over his shoulder.

"What's wrong son?"

"Its Deenie, she's been in an accident." He cranked the truck and drove off.

Sarah unlocked the door of her run down single wide trailer, greeted by her shitzhu, Pepper.

"It wont be long Pepper girl, and we will be out of here." She said picking the dog up. She picked up a real estate listing of a 2500 square foot house on 5 acres and held it up to Pepper,

"You like this?" she sat the dog down, "Daddy's gonna buy us this house," she patted the dog's head, "Mama took care of that little bitch that was trying to get her hooks in him, we don't have to worry about her anymore."

Sarah ran a hot bubble bath for herself and climbed in. She thought about Scott as she settled herself down into the water. God he was amazing. He did things to her no other guy had. She slowly slid her hand down under the water and started to finger herself, thinking about the last time Scott ate her out the whole time. She came so loud the dog started barking. She took a deep breath and sank under the water.

Scott walked through the doors to the Emergency Room, spotting Brenda talking to a Police officer.

"Hey," She said hugging him, "She's ok, she's not hurt too bad."

"Where is she?"

Brenda pointed to the room Deenie was in and Scott bolted through it,

"Hey," He said hugging her, "You allright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." her arm was in a sling, and she had a bandage over her left eye, "It could have been a lot worse." she looked up at him "I don't know what happened Scott, the truck wouldn't stop, its like I had no brakes."

Jonathan arrived at the hospital and spoke with the police. He walked up to Brenda, who handed him a cup of coffee.

"Deenie ok?"

"Yeah, thank goodness, she wasn't hurt too bad. The doctor said she'd be sore tomorrow, but that's it."

"Where's Scotty?"

"In with Deenie,"

Jonathan nodded and walked to the room, he tapped on the door and smiled when he saw Deenie. He sat down on the bed, pulling her in for a hug, "You ok?"

She nodded. Jonathan looked up at Scott and nodded toward a chair in the corner, "You better sit son, the officer is coming in to talk to you two."

A police officer walked in and shook Scott's hand, he asked him if he knew someone named Sarah Parker.

"Yeah, I know her why?" He looked from the officer to his dad.

"Well, we reviewed the security cameras and got a clear shot of her slicing through Deenie's brake line. We have been trying to catch her for months."

"For what?" Deenie said,

"Identity theft, fraud, you name it. She's a messed up little girl." he patted Deenie on the leg, "You take care of yourself now, we will be in touch."

Deenie sat there looking from Scott to Jonathan, "Did you know she was like this?"

"I knew she was weird Deenie, but..."

"But you told me to watch my back." she looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"I didn't have any idea she would do this."

Jonathan sighed, "Sarah is Keith Colburn's step daughter."

"Keith Colburn," Deenie looked from Scott to Jonathan, "Who's that?"

"One of the captains," Scott sat down beside Deenie on the bed, sliding his arm around her. "We went to school together, and sort of dated off and on. I broke things off with her a year ago."

Jonathan tossed his cup into the trash, "She's been messed up as long as I have known her. She tried to kill herself right after Keith and her mom got married, and has been in and out of the psych ward for years."

Deenie looked up at Scott wide eyed, "and you hooked up with her?"

"She wasn't like that then, at least I didn't know she was."

Jonathan tapped Deenie on the foot. "I am gonna go talk to the nurses and see if we cant get you out of here," he picked his ball cap up and popped it onto his head, "Gonna try to get that nurses number too," He said as he walked out the door.

"You sure you are ok baby?" Deenie nodded, leaning her head against Scott's shoulder,

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"You know I will."

Sarah was getting out of the bathtub when she heard someone beating on the door.

"I'm coming, shit, keep your shirt on." she opened the door to find two police officers standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"You Sarah Parker?"

"Yeah, what the fuck's it to you?"

"Get dressed, you are coming with us."

"The hell I am, what the hell for."

The officer handed her the warrant and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She went to her bedroom followed by the female officer and got dressed.

"You feel better?" Scott said crawling into bed beside Deenie.

"Yeah, I am glad you are here." she shivered, "I still cant help but think, I could have been killed."

"Hush," Scott said putting his hand over her mouth. "Don't say shit like that."

His cell phone rang, and he picked it up, "Its dad," he said kissing her, "Be right back."

Scott walked back into the bedroom and slid his pants on.

"Scott, where are you going? Don't leave me here by myself."

"Uncle Andy's coming to sit with you, I have to go meet my dad."

Deenie pushed the covers back, "I can come with you."

"No, you're not," he eased her back down, tucking the blankets around her, "I will be back in an hour or so." he kissed her again and walked out of the room.

Scott pulled up to the entrance to the trailer park Sarah lived in. He had never been to her home before, and was shocked to say the least when he walked in the door. It was filthy. All you could smell was vomit and dog shit.

Jonathan was standing by the door and nodded toward a wall in the living room. The entire wall was covered in pictures of Scott. There was a photo album laying on the table that the police officer handed him. He opened it and his jaw dropped. Sarah had cut photos out of magazines, replacing the heads of the people with pictures of the two of them. The first page was of a woman in a wedding dress and a man in a tux. Scott flipped through the rest of the album seeing pictures of pregnant women, and women holding babies that she had altered with photos of herself. He slammed the book shut and handed it back to the policeman.

"I called Keith. He said they aren't bailing her out."

"What the hell's wrong with her dad?" Scott looked around, not believing what he saw. He looked at his dad and shook his head, "Please, don't mention this to Deenie."

"She's gonna want to know where you went son."

"I will tell her I had to meet with the police, she's not ready for this, hell, I don't think I am."

Scott drove home in a state of shock. Sarah was obsessed with him. It should make him feel good, maybe even a little bit cocky, but this girl was fucking nuts.

Andy told Scott Deenie was asleep. Scott thanked his uncle and went down the hall and climbed into bed. He looked over at Deenie, thanking God she hadn't been more seriously hurt.

She stirred, sensing his presence and rolled toward him, "When did you get back?"

"Just now, go back to sleep." he gently eased her onto his chest kissing the top of her head. "I love you Deenie."


	8. Chapter 8

Scott woke up the next morning, easing out of bed so he wouldn't wake Deenie up. Brenda was in the kitchen and handed him a cup of coffee.

"You look like you need this worse than I do."

He sighed and stretched, "Yeah, rough night."

"She sleep much?"

He shook his head no, "She should have asked for something to help her sleep."

"Who is this Sarah person anyway?" Brenda joined Scott at the table.

"We met in high school. Her step dad captains The Wizard. I didn't know she was so screwed up, I mean, she missed like three weeks of school our senior year, but somebody told me she had mono, turns out she was in the psych ward."

"Shit, you hooked back up with her?"

"I felt sorry for her Brenda." He shook his head, "I should have just left her alone. " he looked at her, "can you keep your mouth shut?"

"Yeah."

"I mean it, don't you breathe a word of this to Deenie."

Scott told her about the pictures all over Sarah's house, and the picture album. Brenda shook her head,

"Scott, that girl needs help."

"Yeah, don't I know it. I wonder if Deenie's gonna press charges?"

Brenda took a sip of coffee and shrugged, "Have no idea. Listen, I cant cook worth a shit, so if you are hungry, there are pop em waffles in the freezer, cereal, or instant oatmeal."

Scott smiled and shook his head " I can cook us something."

He walked over to the fridge and was pulling out bacon and eggs when Deenie walked in.

"Hey," Brenda said helping her ease down at the table, "How you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a car."

Brenda sat a cup of coffee down in front of her, "Hey, maybe I shouldn't go in today."

"No, I don't need a babysitter," she sipped her coffee.

"Brenda, I had planned to stay with her anyway." Scott turned from the stove nodding toward Deenie.

"I just said, I don't need a damn babysitter."

"Well, I am not leaving you by yourself, so you can quit acting like a stubborn ass woman."

Deenie looked over at Scott with tears in her eyes. He felt like shit for upsetting her like that.

"Well, I am going to take a shower then." Brenda stood up and walked to her bedroom.

"Hey," Scott walked over to her, squatting down in front of her, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't, I am just use to taking care of myself."

"Well, let me take care of you ok." He hadn't realized the night before how banged up she was. "You need some Aleve or something?"

She shook her head no, "I try to stay away from that stuff if I can."

Scott sighed and walked back to the stove, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with Deenie. He sat a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her, kissing her on the forehead, "Will you at least try to eat something?"

She picked the fork up and winced when she tried lifting it to her mouth. "Fuck" she tossed the fork onto the table.

Scott reached over and picked it up, "If I have to spoonfeed you, I will, but you are eating something."

Deenie managed to eat a few bites of the breakfast Scott had cooked. She leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"I need a shower," she looked over at him, "you gonna help me with that to?"

"If I have to. Just admit that you cant do it by yourself, and let me and Brenda take care of you, please."

Scott walked down the hall and made the bed, and was laying clothes out for Deenie when Brenda stuck her head in the door.

"Holy shit she's stubborn." Scott said shaking his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it, hey not trying to tell you what to do but, " Brenda picked the shirt up, "You might want to find something that just slips over her head,"

"I figured a button down shirt would be easier for her to get into."

Brenda shook her head no, and showed Scott how hard it would be for Deenie to twist her arm to get it into the sleeve.

"Oh," he nodded, "Guess you are right."

Deenie came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, "Ok so which one of you is brushing my teeth?"

"Ok you can quit with the bullshit sarcasm already." Brenda said shaking her finger, "You cant do it by yourself."

Brenda left for work, and Scott helped Deenie undress and get into the shower. She laid her head on his chest and started sobbing. Scott didn't know what to say, so he just held her and let her cry.

"You feel better?" he said toweling her back dry.

"Yeah, a little."

"I wish you would take something," he turned her around and started drying her front, sly smile on his face. "Wish you weren't so damn sore."

"Scott, who is that Sarah girl?" Deenie said as he hooked her bra and slid her shirt over her head. "I feel like a four year old."

She sat down on the bed and he helped her with her panties and shorts. "That better?"

"Yeah, but you didn't answer me, how do you know her Scott?"

"We dated in high school, guess she never got over me."

"So she like has an obsession with you?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta? I heard you and Brenda talking earlier, she's got pictures of you all over her house."

Scott sighed, "I didn't want you to find out about that. Are you gonna press charges against her?"

Deenie shrugged, "I don't know." she laid her head on his shoulder, "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, she could have killed you baby."

Deenie sighed, "This sux."

"Why don't you lay down for a while. What needs to be done around here?"

"Scott, I don't want you cleaning my house and doing my laundry."

"I asked you what needed to be done," He eased her down in the bed and pulled the covers around her.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Scott smiled and slid into bed beside her. He slid his arm around her, gently stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

Deenie was finally asleep, and Scott was busy unloading the dishwasher when someone knocked on the door. He wiped his hands and went to answer.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he said stepping aside so Keith Colburn could come in.

"I came by to talk to the young lady that Sarah put in the ER."

"Deenie's asleep." Scott said motioning for him to sit.

"She ok?"

"Well, she's a little shook up, but she's not seriously hurt, thank god."

"Scott, I don't know what the hell happened to her. She has been on a downhill spiral since..."

"Since I broke things off with her, I know." Scott looked up at Keith, "You are a good friend of my dad's and I have a lot of respect for you, but how the hell could you not see that Sarah needed help?"

"She has a lot of charges facing her. I didn't know about the stealing, or the drugs."

"Drugs?" Scott looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, they found a meth lab in her trailer."

Scott shook his head, "You and Mrs. Colburn need to get her some help man."

"I know, do me a favor ok, let Deenie know I came by, and I am sorry Scott."

The two men shook hands and Scott went to put a load of clothes into the washer, he heard Deenie get up and walked down the hall.

"Hey, you have a good nap?" he pulled her close.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"Well, you are still taking it easy, you hear me?"

She went into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher, and looked over her shoulder at Scott, "I told you I was gonna do this." she opened the laundry room door, "I hope Brenda's ok with you washing her bras and underwear."

"Hey, I have washed my sisters bra's and underwear, you see one you've pretty much seen them all, well with exception to you of course."

She shook her head. "Who were you talking to earlier?"

"Sarah's stepdad, he came by to see you, but you were asleep, and I wasn't waking you up for that."

"What's gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know, Keith said they found a meth lab in her house."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

He walked over and pulled her close, slowly tenderly kissing her, "I wish you weren't so banged up."

"Me too," she carefully reached up and put her arms around him. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else baby. I already told you how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you." She said kissing him, "I love you Scott."


	9. Chapter 10

Deenie paced back and forth in front of the courtroom door. Scott walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her.

"Shit Deenie, calm down, you would think you were the one on trial."

"What's gonna happen to her Scott," She looked up at him, her huge green eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know, but she should have thought about that before she tried to kill you."

Deenie froze when she saw a very thin very pale blonde woman walking into the courthouse.

"That's her."

"What do you mean by that?" Scott was confused.

"She's the girl that followed me home two days before my accident, she took a damn picture of me."

"You didn't think just maybe you should mention that to me?"

"I didn't know she was fucking crazy Scott." Deenie shot him a look as Jonathan and his step mom Nancy walked up.

"We interrupting something?" Jonathan said chuckling. He knew Deenie was a damn little fireball. He had heard her bawl Scott's ass out more than once.

"No," He shot Deenie a look, "Everythings fine." he whispered in her ear, "You should have told me about that, we will talk about this later."

They walked into the court room, and Keith nodded a Hello to Jonathan and Scott. Nancy sat on one side of Deenie, Scott on the other. Deenie looked back to see Neal and Andy sit down beside Scott's dad. "What are they doing here?" She whispered to Scott. Nancy patted her hand, "Those boys stick together like glue honey, get use to it."

Nancy handed Deenie a piece of paper, "Sarah's attorney is trying to have her declared incompetent to stand trial, and I think he may succeed so prepare yourself."

"What will happen to her?" Deenie asked, grabbing Scott's hand.

"They will probably send her to a mental facility down South."

Deenie looked at Scott, "but that will mean she is away from her family."

"Being away from her mom would be the best thing. That woman is Sarah's biggest problem and always has been." Scott turned to see Axel and Brenda walk in. "Brenda's here."

Brenda sat down beside Axel's dad. "God Deenie looks like hell."

"We will all be glad when this is over." Jonathan said shifting in his seat. "These are some uncomfortable damn chairs."

The judge walked in, and Scott slid his arm around Deenie as they stood up, "Its gonna be ok baby." They sat down and he took her hand.

The judge read over the paperwork, and looked out, nodding to Nancy asking for both attorneys to approach the bench. Nancy sat back down and patted Deenie's arm.

"I have decided that the defendant is capable to stand trial." she hit the gavel, "Court will begin at 8am tomorrow."

Nancy was talking to Deenie and Scott when Keith walked up. "This isn't like a regular trial with jurors, this is more like a mediation type hearing. The judge will decide what happens to Sarah, not a jury."

Deenie looked over at her as she and her mom walked past them, "I feel sorry for her."

"No you don't," Keith said, 'That's part of her problem, her mom giving her whatever she wanted, no rules, no limits, she was dating boys and wearing makeup when she was 12"

Sarah walked up and touched Deenie on the arm. Jonathan stepped forward, and Neil took his brothers arm and shook his head. "Can I talk to you for a second."

"You can stay the hell away from her." Scott said, taking Deenie by the shoulders and steering her away from Sarah.

"No Scott, its fine,"

"You sure," He never took his eyes off Sarah,

"Yeah," Deenie nodded, "go on over there with you dad,"

Deenie looked at Sarah, raising her eyebrows, "Well."

"I just wanted to tell you I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

"Really, so you just cut my brake lines for the hell of it? Sure you meant to hurt me."

"I didn't." Sarah said with tears in her eyes, "I just."

"You just wanted me out of Scott's life." she started to walk away, "you know, I felt sorry for you, I really did. I take a hell of a lot of comfort in the fact that what goes around comes around, and one day sweetie, you are gonna get just exactly what you deserve." Deenie walked over to Scott and watched Sarah leave the courthouse.

Scott took his tie off and slung it on the dresser. He looked over at Deenie who was laying on the bed, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I will just be glad when all this crap is over." she looked over at him, "I kind of feel sorry for her, I mean, her life is gonna be an open book."

"Well, I don't," he laid beside her, "I hope she gets what she deserves."

Deenie ran her hand down the side of his face, "I should have told you about the lady following me home."

"Yeah, you should have." he sighed, and pulled her onto his chest, "I feel the same way you do, I will be glad when this shit is over."

Deenie rolled on top of him, "You looked really good today."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, "So did you, wanted to take you in that bathroom and get a quickie."

"You would have too."

"I love you, I am so glad you are ok."

"Me too," she laid her head on his chest. "I have never felt this way, about anyone."

Scott rubbed her back, he felt the same way, and could kick the shit out of himself for even getting involved with Sarah in the first place.

"You hungry?"

"Not really," Deenie laid back on the bed.

"Well," Scott said sliding his hand under her shirt, "you wanna fool around?"

Deenie looked right into his very black, very sexy, fuck me eyes. They hadn't been intimate for a while because of Deenie's injuries. She was horny as hell, and wanted him bad. She pulled his head down, and kissed him.

"Well, I will take that as a yes."

Deenie sat up and slid her shirt off. Scott didn't realize she wasn't wearing a bra, and the sight of her naked 44's almost made him cum in his pants. He slid her panties off, sniffing her. "God baby," he slid his tongue up and down her wet slit, "You taste as good as you smell."

Deenie slid down Scott's lean sexy body and took his cock into her mouth. Scott felt like the top of his head would blow off. She had never done that before. He'd had plenty of bj's in his life, and could remember his dad telling him that you would never forget the first woman who did it right. He laid his hand on the top of Deenie's head, wanting to force her down on him harder, but he didn't. Deenie could sense that he was about to cum, so she slid back up, guiding him into her. Scott reached up, pawing her massive tits. Deenie started fingering herself, the sight and sensation of it, causing Scott to go over the edge. Scott felt Deenie's pussy start to throb, and turned her over, thrusting like a mad man, spewing his seed up into her. Deenie clung to him for dear life, climaxing hard.

"Damn," Scott said panting, "I didn't expect you to do that."

"Well, I know you have been wanting me to."

"Deenie, if you don't like it, don't do it."

"No, I did like it." she ran her hand through his hair, "When I met you at the bookstore that day, I never expected."

"You never expected what."

"To fall so hard. I never thought that I would fall in love with you, and I damn sure never thought I would lose my virginity with you."

"You regret it, sleeping with me I mean?"

"Nope." she shook her head, "Not for a second."

The trial was over and Sarah had been sent to a mental facility in South Carolina. Deenie was thankful, but felt sorry for her at the same time. She was on the back porch with a cup of coffee when Brenda stepped out onto the porch.

"I wish I could go today, I feel bad about you having to take Axel to the dentist."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"Scott going with you."

"Yeah, he doesn't think I can get Axle in to the car by myself so."

Scott and Deenie managed to get Axel, who was high as a kite on nitrus oxide into the car.

Axel looked up at Deenie, crazy eyed, and pulled on her top, "God you're hot."

"Ok," Scott said buckling his seatbelt, "Cut that shit out."

"Its ok Scott, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Axel eyed Deenies boobs and sighed, "Milk"

"Axel," Scott said as Deenie burst into giggles. "Its fine, lets get him home"

Scott turned out of the parking lot of the dentist office, cutting Deenie a look, "I have never heard him talk this much."

They slowed down because there had been an accident, and Axel spied the police car with its lights on, "Dude, that looks coooooool" he said pointing. Scott started laughing, "Damn he's trippin."

Neal called Scott's cell to see how Axel was. He could hear someone loudly singing "You Shook Me All Night Long" from the car.

"What the hell... is that Axel?" Deenie started laughing.

"Yeah, its Axel, he's trippin like you wouldn't believe."

Neal told them he was waiting at Deenie's house and he would see them when they got there. Axel was playing a mean air guitar when they pulled up.

"Hey," he pointed at Neal, "I know that dude."

"Yeah," Scott shook his head and laughed, "he's your dad, I would hope you know him"

Deenie unlocked the door as Scott and Neal helped Axel into the house. Axel looked up at Neal as they sat him on the couch and nodded toward Deenie, "She's nice"

Brenda came in, and cracked up laughing at Axel, who was laying on the couch, waving his hands around. She looked at Deenie, "They gassed him up good didn't they."

Axel sat up and looked at Scott, "Dude, who's she?" he said pointing at Brenda.

"She's your girlfriend man."

"AWWWW SAWEEEET" he said flopping back down on the couch.

Neal shot Deenie a concerned look, "Is he gonna be ok? He's fucked up bad."

"Yeah, he will be fine. It will just take an hour or two for the drugs to wear off. He can stay the night here, its fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she looked at Brenda, "we can put him in the back bedroom"

They walked over to Axel and stood him up. "Where we goin?" he looked from Brenda to Deenie.

"To bed?"

"Oh yeah," Axel said winking at his dad. He looked at Deenie and smiled, "you got some huge tits."

Scott and Neal looked at each other and laughed.

**Thought we needed a little Axle humor to end this chapter, cause I think he's a little cutie pie. Hope ya'll are enjoying the Scott fic. **


	10. Chapter 11

"Scott, wait a minute,"

"Nope," he looked up at her and wagged his eyebrows, his face covered in whipped cream, "Cant find it, dammit, there's too much Cool Whip down here." Deenie sucked in her breath, "Hey, wait, Mmmmmmmm, there it is." Scott started to lick Cool Whip off of Deenies' already sensitive pussy.

"OH, Oh god Scott." Deenie clawed his hair.

"Hush baby, you are gonna wake Axel up." He smiled, diving his head down again.

"Oh oh fuck" Deenie screamed bucking her hips up into his face.

Scott shoved his dick into her, riding her like there was no tomorrow.

He rolled off her after having a mind blowing orgasm and smiled, "I love Cool Whip." He licked his fingers, "Thanksgiving at gramas house will have a whole new meaning from now on."

"You are sooooo friggin dirty." She said, rolling on top of him.

"You better get those knockers out of my face woman, or you are in for it."

"In for what? What else could you possibly do to me?"

"I will show you," Deenie squealed as Scott turned her over.

"Sounds like Scott and Deenie are up." Brenda said pouring a cup of coffee and sitting it in front of Axel.

"Brenda, did I do anything, um embarrassing yesterday?"

Brenda shook her head, "Well, unless you call telling Deenie she had a massive set of tits and then trying to grab one of them embarrassing, then no, I don't guess you did."

Axel blushed and Brenda laughed. "Its ok, Deenies a doctor, she's use to being groped by drugged up men."

Deenie walked into the kitchen, Brenda looking at her grinning.

"You would never believe that less than a year ago, you were still a virgin."

"Guess it just took the right guy." Deenie sat her coffee cup on the table, "where's Axel?"

Brenda nodded toward the bedroom, "Asleep." she shook her head, "poor thing, wanted to know if he had done anything 'embarassing' yesterday."

Deenie laughed, "God I wonder what he's like drunk."

"Hey." Brenda grabbed a bottle of vodka from the top of the refrigerator, "Lets find out."

"Brenda."

"I am serious, Scott's here, and they can both stay the night so we don't have to worry about them driving." Brenda slid over beside Deenie, "We can play strip poker."

"Ok, that's enough."

"Why, its probably the only way I will get a peek at him anyway."

"You mean you two haven't..."

Brenda shook her head no, "Believe it or not, I am envious of YOU for once."

Scott walked up behind Deenie who had just stepped out of the shower. Turning her around, he burrowed his head in her cleavage, "Damn I love these."

"Ok," she pushed his head back, "I have to get dressed and go make rounds."

"You mean, we don't have time for," He shoved his pelvis at her.

"No, I am already late." she pulled her scrub top over her head.

"Well, I have an idea," he started kissing her neck, "When you get home, we can play doctor."

Deenie started laughing, "Why, do you feel sick." She said giving him a fake concerned look.

He pouted his lips and nodded, "Yeah, I think I got a fever too."

"Um, yeah, I would say you do." she sat down on the bed to put her shoes on, "Make sure Axel washes his mouth out, he doesn't want dry sockets believe me."

She tied her shoes and looked up at Scott. "I need to ask you something,"

He leaned against her dresser "What"

"Has Axel ever, you know?"

"I don't know Deenie, that's not something that's ever come up at the dinner table."

She shook her head, "Well, its starting to make Brenda feel bad."

"I think he's just shy." Deenie stood up and Scott slid his arms around her, "maybe we should get him lit"

"You and Brenda share the same damn brain, I swear, she said the same thing." Deenie picked her hairbrush up, "So you thinking strip poker too?"

"Yeah"

"You two are impossible." Deenie kissed him, "I will be back around four."

Scott pulled her in for another lingering kiss, "Do me a favor will you?"

"What?"

"Stop by the store and pick up some more Cool Whip."

Deenie popped him on the ass, "You have a dirty mind."

"Yeah, but admit it, you love me."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Yeah, I sure do."

Deenie was unloading grocery bags from the car. Brenda stepped out into the garage. "I didn't hear you come up."

Deenie shut the trunk, "I just got home."

Brenda grabbed two bags and walked in the house behind her.

"Deenie, what's with you and the Redi Whip all of a sudden?"

Scott walked up behind her, "I will take that." he kissed Deenie and walked to the bedroom.

Brenda held her hand up, "Ok I don't even want to know."

**That night**

"What is this stuff?" Brenda picked the bottle up and tilted her head backwards, toppling over and landing on the couch. "Whoa, powerful shit."

Deenie sat up beside her, "Hic, I cant feel my teeth."

"Hey," Brenda saw headlights out the front window, "Somebody's here." she gasped pointing, her hand over her mouth, "Its Scott's dad, and Uncle Anaconda."

The girls burst into giggles as Brenda answered the door.

"Hey, ya'll come in." Brenda almost fell over stepping away from the door.

Jonathan looked at Brenda, grinning, "Are you drunk?"

He looked at Deenie, who had emerged from the kitchen, vodka bottle in hand.

She looked at Jonathan and shook her head no, "Hic, Iaindrunk" she looked at Andy and winked, "Want some? Swonnerful." She said taking a huge swig.

Brenda lost her footing, grabbing Andy to get her balance, "It's all kinds of gravity in here." she looked at Andy, who had carefully eased her down onto the sofa, "God youre gorgeous." she looked down at his crotch and sighed, "Is that thing real?" Andy blushed

Jonathans phone rang and he looked at Andy, "Hey, yeah, we are here, and you better get your ass home. Deenie and Brenda are half lit."

"WHERE?" Deenie said hopping up spinning around, "Am I on fire?"

Andy cracked up laughing.

Scott walked in and shook his head at Deenie, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she stood up and walked over to him, kissing him.

"Hey, why don't we got to bed?"

Deenie looked at him, wide eyed and gasped, "Yeah, lets go to bed." She started to take her top off and he stopped her, "Don't do that, my dad's right over there."

She covered her mouth in horror, "Awhoopsie."

Scott helped Deenie down the hall and closed the bedroom door. She was trying, in her drunken stupor, to get his pants unbuttoned.

"FUCK" she sighed and blew her hair out of her mouth, "Cant get this bitch undone."

Scott couldn't help himself and started laughing. "You are adorable drunk,"

Deenie pulled him down in the bed with her, "So are you." she said smiling at him, and then pointed her finger at him, and looked at him sternly, "butiamnotadorablydrunk, hic."

"Ok, be a good girl and go to sleep." He pulled the covers up and laid her down, Deenie sat up, shaking her head, "No, donwannatotobed."

"Come on now, be good and I will give you a surprise."

She looked up at him, licking her lips, "I want my prise now." She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back down in the bed.

"Ok, you are drunk Deenie, you need to go to sleep."

"NO!" she folded her arms across her chest, She looked up at him and smiled, "I wanna fuck, I don't wanna sleep."

"Ok, you settle down, dad will hear you."

Deenie slid her hand down Scott's leg, "Thought we were gonna play, hic, doctor." finally getting his pants undone, she pulled his cock out into her hand, "You got a bigun, hic."

"Ok, baby you need to sleep this off, I'm serious" Scott thought back to the night he and Jake Anderson had polished off a bottle of the famous Time Bandit Vodka, and the killer headache he woke up with the next morning.

Two doors down, Brenda was stripping herself, and in record time had stripped Axel bare.

"Ok big boy," she laid down on the bed and spread her legs, "show me whatcha got."

**The next morning**

"OH god, I feel like..." Brenda sat down at the table and laid her head on her arm.

"Warmed over shit," Deenie finished Brenda's thought, "that somebody stepped in."

"I will NEVER do that again."

Scott sat a cup of coffee and two asprin down in front of both of them, "You know, you two are a friggin comedy act drunk," Scott sat down, "You had Uncle Andy and dad rolling."

Brenda looked at Deenie and gasped, "Uncle Andy and dad? They were over here last night?" she couldn't really remember, but she thought her and Axel had finally got busy.

"Yeah, you told Uncle Andy he was, um, hung."

"OH MY GOD" Brenda said putting her hand to her head. She looked at Deenie, who had collapsed into giggles.

"That's not funny, you hussy."

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Scott sipped his coffee and looked at her, "You almost showed my dad your boobs."

"Oh shit Scott, are you for real."

"Yeah," he shook his head and started laughing, "I have NEVER seen my dad blush, until last night."

"Oh, I am so embarrassed." Deenie looked at Scott, almost tearing up.

"Its ok baby, he didn't see anything." He looked over at Brenda, "But we damn sure heard the action coming from your room. What you got a damn trapeze in there or something? Which one of you kept hitting the wall?"

Now Brenda was tearing up, "Um, I am gonna go take a shower."

Deenie looked at Scott, shaking her head, "Oh Scott, I am so sorry, I.."

He stood up and kissed her cheek, "Its ok baby, dad's seen plenty of drunk women." he walked to the sink, "just not any that have dated me or his nephew."

"Maybe Brenda and I should apologize, I mean, if our behavior was that bad." Scott started laughing, and she gave him a hard stare.

"Its ok, really."

Scott's phone rang and he stepped out onto the back deck, "Hey dad, yeah, they are ok, a little embarrassed, but ok."

"Well, we were planning to stop by, to check on them," Jonathan snickered, "that's a hell of a woman you have got there son."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

Andy looked at Jonathan and shook his head, "I think Scotty and Axel have their hands full with those two."

Jonathan shook his head, "Yeah, especially Axel, Deenie's usually pretty calm, hell Brenda is like that all the time."

"You know," Andy looked at his brother and grinned, "I think Axel may have finally..."

"You noticed that too huh?"

Jonathan and Andy weren't sure, but didn't think Axel had ever slept with a girl until he met Brenda. They couldn't help but notice the "come hither" looks that their nephew had been giving her. Jonathan was pretty sure Scott had been taggin ass since he was 14.

"I like Deenie," Andy said looking over at his brother, "I think she's good for Scotty."

"Me too."

Deenie was toweling her hair dry when Scott came into the bathroom.

"Feel better," he said, sliding his arms around her.

"No, I am embarrassed, I cant believe I did that in front of your dad."

Scott shook his head, "You are something else you know it." he kissed her softly, "I love you."

Deenie laid her head on his chest, "Just don't let me do that again."

"Oh, I definitely want to get you drunk again, I will just make sure my dad's not planning to drop by." he smiled at her, "you are cute when you're drunk, makes me horny."

Brenda and Deenie were sitting in the back yard, recouperating from the night before.

"Deenie, can I tell you something, and you swear you will keep it to yourself."

"Yeah, sure, what is it."

"Axel had never, you know, before last night."

Deenie looked at Brenda, mouth gapped open, "You stop it."

"I'm serious, he told me this morning. I feel like a tramp for getting smashed and taking advantage of him."

"I never would have called that one." Deenie knew Axel was shy, but never in a million years would she have guessed he'd never had sex before.

"I feel like one of those girls we hate."

"Well, he wont be able to keep his hands off you now." Deenie looked at her "how was it?'

"Oh, god, it definitely runs in the family."

Deenie shook her head and laughed.


	11. Chapter 12

Deenie and Scott were wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace. He dipped a strawberry into the warm chocolate sauce and stuck it in Deenie's mouth.

"Who would have thought when I met you a year ago, we would be here?"

"Not me." She turned to look at him, "Never thought I would have slept with you either."

"Glad you did?"

Deenie turned over, and kissed him, "I don't regret a second with you."

"Not even Sarah?" he brushed her hair back.

"No, not even Sarah." Scott wrapped his arms around her and shuddered thinking about Deenie's accident, and how she could have easily been taken from him.

"I have to leave again in two weeks."

"I know." She tightened her grip on him, "I am trying not to think about it."

Deenie willed the tears not to fall. Scott sensed she was upset and wrapped his arms around her, "You ok?"

She nodded, feeling like a total weenie for sitting there crying. Its not like he hadn't left before, they just hadn't been as serious, or as intimate when he left the first time.

"So, how did you like your Christmas present?" Deenie looked up at Scott and smiled. trying to change the mood.

"You mean the real one, or the other one?"

"Both."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to get a box full of Redi Whip, that's for sure. Did you see the looks Uncle Andy and dad gave me?"

"I kind of got the impression they figured out what it was for." she stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

Scott watched her toss another log onto the fire and sighed. "I am gonna miss you soooooo bad."

Deenie curled back under the blankets with him, "Me too."

Brenda was moping around the house, dreading the time that the boys would be leaving.

"Brenda, will you cheer up?" Deenie tossed a wadded up napkin at her.

"Cheer up my ass, this sux."

"Well," Deenie grinned at her walking over putting an arm around her shoulder, "I have an idea." Deenie winked, holding a bottle of vodka in one hand and a can of Redi Whip in the other.

"Ok, what the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

"Take a swig or two, strip his ass and use your imagination."

Deenie was in the bathroom getting ready for an awards banquet that Scott had been asked to attend. He and his dad and uncles were asked to do an award presentation, Deenie was not looking forward to it at all. She sighed, and picked up her mascara. Scott walked up behind her, sliding his hands up her stomach.

"Will you stop that, before you make me poke my eye out." He kissed her shoulder, then her neck, "Damn you look hot."

Deenie laid the mascara wand down and turned, sliding her arms around his neck, "Well, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off you, never seen you in a tux before."

"Brenda and Axel coming?"

"Not sure, I think Brenda may have plans for your cousin."

Scott held his hand up, "OK, don't think I want to hear anymore."

Deenie unlocked the door and kicked her heels off, while Scott unzipped her dress.

"Scott, watch out, the table," Scott quickly stepped to his left to avoid tripping over the table. He popped the clasp of her bra before slinging his shirt and jacket into the chair. Deenie undid his pants as he backed her down the hallway.

"Damn I couldn't wait to get you home," He said taking one of her perfect pink buds between his lips.

Deenie sucked in her breath, "Me too," Scott started kissing a trail down her stomach.

"Ok, you are gonna have to be quiet" he reached over her head and grabbed a can of Redi Whip. '

"OH SHIT!" Deenie screamed, "that craps cold."

"Its ok, I will have it nice and warm down there in no time." He kissed her and slowly started to lick the Redi Whip off her thighs.

"Scott, god," Deenie twisted her hips.

"I am taking my time. This will be the last time we can do this before I leave baby, and I plan to enjoy it."

Scott did indeed take his time, causing Deenie to claw the bed. God this dude was amazing.

He leaned over her and smiled before he slid into her. They made love for what seemed like hours, and as far as orgasms, Deenie lost count.

"Well, how was it?" Scott slid into bed and pulled Deenie onto his chest.

"Amazing, as always." Deenie snuggled against him.

"So are you gonna miss me?'

"Yes, a lot." Deenie propped herself up on her elbow, "I have never felt like this, ever."

Deenie woke up the next morning, laying there staring at Scott. He was absolutely perfect. Tears started falling down her cheeks. The next couple of months would seem like an eternity. "At least I have a full schedule to keep me busy." she thought to herself.

The two stood in Deenie's living room, wrapped in each others arms.

"Ok, no tears, you promised."

She nodded, and looked up at him, "I put something in your bag, just kind of a little reminder."

"Ok," he kissed her, "There's dad. I love you Deenie."

"I love you too Scott."

She stood at the door and watched him leave.

"Ok, you and Axel can share a bunk." Jonathan tossed his ballcap onto the control panel

Scott shrugged, "Fine with me," he tossed his bag onto the bed and unzipped it, grinning when he saw the can of Redi Whip.

"So, did you find your surprise I put in your bag?" Deenie sipped her coffee and smiled.

"Yeah, I did. What the hell am I suppose to do with that out here?"

"Well, think of me everytime you look at it, and make sure it comes back with you."

"Oh it will come back with me, you can count on that."

"I wont be able to talk to you for a few days, I have to fly to Chicago for a consult with a patient."

"You're not going by yourself are you?"

"No, Brenda's going with me."

"Well, call me when you get back."

"I will." Scott sighed, "This sux."

"It will be March before you know it. Listen, I gotta go."

Deenie hung up and looked over at the picture of him on her nightstand. Brenda tapped on the door and sat down on the bed, "He sure is good looking."

"Yeah, he is" she looked at Brenda through tears, "how am I gonna do this?'

Brenda held up two plane tickets, "Wanna go to Alaska?"


	12. Chapter 13

"Where in the hell did you get those?" Deenie looked at Brenda wide eyed.

"I had some frequent flyer miles I needed to use." Brenda laid down on the bed, "just consider it an early birthday present."

"We cant go to Alaska dummy," Deenie popped her on the head, "We have to fly to Chicago remember?'

Brenda giggled and shook her head no, "No we don't, I just told you that, we are flying to Alaska, so make sure you pack your warm stuff."

"So, should I tell Scott?"

"Hell no, don't you breathe a word. We will call him when we get there. My aunt has a house not too far from the dock, so him and Axel can meet us."

Deenie stood up and hugged her, "You are the best."

Axel tossed a towel at Scott, "Perk up."

"Fuck you" Scott said throwing a piece of raw meat at his cousin.

"Ok, we are suppose to be cooking not throwing food." Axel looked over at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I miss Deenie." he sighed, "She put a damn can of Redi Whip in my bag."

Axel started laughing, "I didn't know you liked Redi Whip that much."

Scott pointed at Axel with the knife, "You are a shithead."

"Takes one to know one."

Brenda and Deenie boarded the plane. "So, are you excited?"

"I will let you know when we land." Deenie looked over at her, "you know I hate flying."

"Yeah, but he's worth it." Brenda squeezed Deenie's arm, "I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces." she gave Deenie a serious look, "you did remember to pack the Redi Whip didn't you?"

"Yeah, its like the damn American Express card, you never leave home without it." Brenda shook her head and laughed.

The girls finally arrived at the house and Deenie got a fire going. Brenda looked at her and grinned, "Ok, I am calling Axel." she dialed his cell and walked to the back room. Deenie pulled a sweatshirt over her head. She had never been so cold in her life.

"Ok." Brenda walked back into the front room, "They will be here in a couple of hours so we need to decide what to eat, and since we don't want to end up in the emergency room, I will leave the meal to you."

Deenie started unpacking grocery bags and decided to fix a pot of chili.

Brenda walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, "I cannot wait to see him. He said they were staying in port for a couple of days."

"He didn't tell Scott did he?"

"Nope, I told him he better not, or he wouldn't be gettin none of this here." Brenda slid her hands up and down her front and Deenie giggled.

"Ok, so where are we going?" Scott followed Axel down the dock and across the parking lot.

"You'll see."

"Why the hell are we walking anyway, my fuckin balls are frozen." Scott pulled his jacket tighter around him. They finally walked up the driveway to a house. "Ok dude, what the hell, do you know who lives here, cause I don't."

Axel just smiled and shook his head. He knocked on the door and Scott was surprised as hell when Brenda opened the door.

"Hey," she grabbed Axel and nodded to Scott, "Deenie's back there."

Scott walked down the hall to the bedroom in back of the house. He cracked the door open and found Deenie, in a pair of tight jeans and a sweatshirt, laying on the bed.

"Damn, how the hell did you two manage this?" He laid on top of her, kissing her.

"Brenda had some miles she needed to use."

"I thought you said you were going to Chicago?"

"Yeah, I thought that too, she told a fib."

"I'm glad your friend has an evil mind," Scott turned to the door, "Damn, is that them?" He got up and shut the bedroom door, "Dad better not ever call Axel quiet again."

Deenie and Brenda were cleaning the kitchen. "You know, they have to go back to the boat tomorrow."

Deenie nodded, "Yeah I know,"

"Hey," Brenda peered around the corner and walked back over to Deenie, "You don't happen to have an extra can of Redi Whip do you?"

Deenie shook her head and laughed, "Look in my suitcase."

Scott slowly squirted Redi Whip on both of Deenie's nipples. She was breathless. He looked at her and smiled that sexy smile of his. He slowly started to lick Redi Whip off of her right breast. She squirmed and dug her fingers into his hair.

"This was worth walking over a mile in the freezing damn cold." he licked his lips, "haven't got to it yet."

"God hurry up," Deenie said panting for breath.

"I am taking my time with you tonight baby."

Scott slowly licked and sucked Deenie's cool whip covered nipples until she climaxed. He turned on his back and smiled. "See there, I told you I could make you cum by sucking your tits didn't I?"

"You are a dog," Deenie said grabbing the can.

"What are you doing?"

Deenie sprayed the Redi Whip over his cock and balls and gave him an evil grin, "Its your turn now buddy."


	13. Chapter 14

"I hate to leave you, especially after last night." Scott wrapped his arms around Deenie.

"Me too, but you will be home before either one of us knows it."

Scott pulled her back, "I want to give you something," he put his finger up, "But you have to promise me you are not going to cry."

Deenie brushed her hair away from her face, "Ok, what is it?"

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. "This was my great grandmas." He slid it onto her finger, "I don't want you to say anything yet."

"Scott I…." he kissed her.

"I gotta go Deenie. I love you."

She watched him jog back to the boat, and tears started rolling down her face.

"Home sweet home" Brenda said as she unlocked the door, "you ok Deenie? You have been acting weird ever since we left."

Deenie sat down on the couch and held up her hand.

"Deenie, oh my friggin, did he ask you to marry him?"

"He just gave it to me, he told me he didn't want me to say anything yet."

"Are you gonna?"

"I don't know Brenda."

Brenda joined her on the couch, "You love him don't you?"

"Yeah, more than anything." Deenie leaned her head back, "he's amazing Brenda, I never met anyone like him. Most guys are selfish, you know, but he's not."

"Neither is Axel." Brenda giggled, "Remember how we said we were gonna marry brothers?"

"Yeah, I do, guess it will be cousins."

"Fine with me,"

"You mean you would marry Axel?"

"In a damn heartbeat if he asked me."

Deenie got up and started down the hall, "Guess we need to get going on this laundry."

Scott walked up the steps to the wheelhouse and sat down in the co captains chair.

"Your dad's asleep." Andy said, never taking his eyes off the water.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?'

"I gave Deenie Grama Jo's ring."

Andy nodded, "Ok, what did she say?"

"I told her not to say anything yet."

"You love her?" Andy looked over at him

"Yeah, I do," he picked at a spot on his jeans and looked back up at Andy, "What if she cant handle this?"

"As long as you two have been going out, she knows what your life's like Scott."

He leaned his head back and sighed, "I just don't want to hurt her."

He got up and walked back down the steps and climbed into his bunk. He picked up the can of Redi Whip she had stashed in his bag and smiled. He had never felt the way he felt about Deenie.

Jonathan came out of the stateroom yawning, "Thought I heard Scott out here."

Andy stood up so his brother could sit. "You did"

"He ok?" Jonathan peered up at Andy.

"Yeah, sounds like things between him and Deenie are getting pretty serious." he clapped his brother on the back "I am going to lay down."

Deenie turned the light to the xray machine off and stretched. It felt like she had been in the OR for a week solid. She glanced up at the clock and sighed. It was four in the morning.

"I am going to get a cup of coffee." she stopped at the nurses desk, "I will be back in a second."

Deenie was pouring coffee, yawning, when she thought she heard someone call her.

"I must really be tired," she said, putting the lid on the cup. She lifted her hand and waved at Maxine, the cashier, before walking out the door.

Deenie stepped off the second floor elevator and cussed when her phone buzzed. She looked down at the number and smiled.

"Hey, you at work?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, it feels like I have been up here for weeks. God I miss you Scott," It had been over a month since she and Brenda had returned from Alaska, "I would give anything to see you right now."

"Turn around."


	14. Chapter 15

Deenie turned and saw Scott standing at the end of the hall. She started walking toward him, almost running by the time she reached him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're done. I called the house and Brenda said you were here so….."

"I have another surgery in an hour." She said as he backed her down the hall toward her office. He reached for the doorknob and then kicked the door shut with his foot, backing Deenie toward the couch.

"Got you all to myself until October. Now just what in the hell am I gonna do with you?" He grinned down at her.

"Scott, I am serious, I have to be in the operating room soon."

"This wont take long baby." He said revealing his perfect hard on. "You don't happen to have any Redi Whip do you?"

Deenie walked out of the OR, and headed back down to her office. She stopped at the nurses desk, "I am going home, call me if anything happens."

Deenie opened the door to find Scott, flat of his back on the couch, sound asleep.

She eased on top of him, putting her knees on either side of his waist and kissed him.

"HMMM," He stretched, smiling when he saw her, "You done?"

"Finally, and I am ready to go home."

They pulled into Deenie's driveway, to find Axel and Brenda sitting on the couch in the living room. Deenie did not like the look on Brenda's face at all.

"What's wrong?" Deenie said, giving Axel a dirty look. If he had done anything to hurt her...

"I need to talk to you." Brenda stood up and took Deenie's hand, walking down the hall to Brenda's bedroom. She closed the door and looked at Deenie with tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit Deenie." Brenda said starting to sob.

"What's wrong?" Deenie put her arms around her.

"I'm pregnant Deenie."

"Oh shit." Deenie sat down on the bed beside her. "Does Axel know?"

"Yeah, I just told him." She put her hands up to her mouth, "What am I gonna do?"

Deenie put her arm around her, "It will be ok."

Brenda laid her head on Deenie's shoulder.

"Dude." Scott looked at his cousin wide eyed, "You serious?"

"Yeah," Axel looked up at Scott and then back down at the floor.

"You didn't think to wrap your pecker man. Did I not teach you anything?"

"Dad's gonna kill me." Axel said looking up at his cousin.

"You love her?"

"Yeah, a lot." Axel shook his head, "What am I gonna do Scott?"

"You are gonna tell Uncle Neal you knocked her ass up, that's what." Scott looked at him and shook his head, "Glad its you and not me."

Scott walked up behind Deenie and slid his arms around her waist. "So, I guess Brenda told you?"

"Oh yeah." Deenie nodded, "She was the one preaching to me about needing to use protection." Deenie shook her head, "talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"What?" Scott said looking at her.

"Never mind, just something my grama use to say." She looked over at Scott, "So what do you think his dad's gonna say?"

Scott shrugged, "Have no idea."

"What would your dad say?"

"Deenie, please tell me your not..."

She shook her head and laughed, "No, I am not."

"I don't know, Uncle Neal's pretty cool about stuff. I remember when Axel totaled Uncle Neal's truck, he didn't yell or anything."

"My father would have killed me."

"Well, I mean, he made Axel pay for the repairs, but, I don't know, Uncle Neal's just always been cool about stuff. If I had to tell Dad you were pregnant.." Scott rolled his eyes, "Shit"

"I hope Brenda's ok."

"She's fine baby, Axel cares about her."

"I know, but we are talking about her having a baby, Brenda, you have met her right. Ms, I couldn't find my own head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders."

Scott shook his head and started laughing.

"You know, you never did give me an answer."

"About what?" Deenie turned from the pot of meat sauce she was stirring.

"When I asked you to marry me. You never answered me."

"Oh," Deenie turned back to the stove, and looked down at the ring on her finger.

She loved Scott, a lot, but didn't know if she was ready to tell him yes.

"Well," He turned her around, "Are you gonna tell me yes or not?"

Deenie looked up at him and sighed, tears filling her eyes, "No."


	15. Chapter 16

Scott looked down at Deenie in shock.

"No."

"Scott, I am sorry, I just…"

"What Deenie, what did I do?"

"Nothing." She stepped over to the table and sat down. She looked up at him and sighed, " I was just thinking when you were gone, you know, if we did get married, I know you said you wanted kids."

"I do," He sat down beside her.

"I don't." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because Scott, how can I be a surgeon, and a mother?" she sniffed, "and lets face it, I didn't have the best role model in the world."

"You would be a great mom Deenie."

"How can you say that? Ok, so what happens when you are out fishing and the kid breaks his leg, and I am in surgery?"

"Grama can…."

"No Scott, its not her responsibility."

"She took care of me."

"Yeah, and she was a lot younger." Deenie got up and walked to the bedroom. Scott was right behind her.

"Deenie, don't walk away from me."

She whirled around glaring at him, "Don't you yell at me."

He held both hands up and took a deep breath, "Ok, I didn't mean to raise my voice, but we need to talk about this."

Deenie shook her head no and slid the ring off, handing it back to him, "My minds already made up."

"Deenie don't do this." Scott said, tears welling up in his eyes, "we can work something out."

She shook her head, "I cant." she turned to the window and sighed, "I'm sorry."

Scott picked his keys up and burned rubber out of the driveway.

He picked his cell up and dialed his dad's number, "Hey dad, can you meet me?"

"When" Jonathan said, smiling his sexy smile at the woman in his bed.

"Now, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong son?"

"Just meet me at Zax in an hour."

Jonathan hung the phone up and sighed.

"Ok, this better be good. I left a hot, horny red head at home." he slid into the booth and looked up at his son. "what's wrong Scott?"

"Deenie," he held the ring up. "She gave it back."

"Why?"

Scott shook his head, "Something about not wanting kids, and a career."

"That doesn't make sense son."

"She doesn't want to have kids dad, and I do."

"So, you two will work things out."

He shook his head, "Brenda's pregnant dad, and I think the news freaked Deenie out a little bit."

"What?" Jonathan shook his head, "Neal know about that?"

"He probably does by now."

Jonathan shook his head, "Poor Axel, first time the kid gets any he knocks the girl up."

Scott slid back in the seat and leaned his head against the booth, "So what now? I am in love with her dad."

"She know that?"

"Yeah, you know, I should have called Uncle Neal, he gives better advice than you do."

"I don't know what to tell you son." Jonathan shook his head, "you want me to talk to her?"

"And say what?"

"Listen, I gotta run," He clapped Scott on the back, "you know if this is meant to be, it will work itself out."

Jonathan rang the doorbell and smiled when Deenie answered.

"Hey, just thought I would drop by."

Deenie shut the door and shook her head. "That's bullshit and we both know it." she turned before she went into the kitchen, "You want a beer?"

"Sure," He stood up and walked behind her, sliding onto one of the barstools. "Just talked to Scott." he sipped the beer she sat in front of him.

Deenie looked at Jonathan through tears. " I didn't mean to hurt him."

"How do you feel about him Deenie, really."

"I love him. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about him." she looked at the floor and then back up at Scott's dad, "you think I would have slept with him if I didn't have feelings for him?"

"No," Jonathan smiled at her, "you can be a good doctor, and a good mother, you know that."

"No, I cant." she shook her head, "With me its all or nothing."

"What else is bothering you."

"This whole marriage thing, I don't want us to have a baby and then decide we don't want to be together anymore, I know what that feels like and its no fun."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Deenie looked at him and shook her head, "But Scott told me you had never gotten married."

"I never did, I didn't want to put my kids through the same thing I went through."

Deenie gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"My parents divorced when I was twelve, it was hard, I didn't want to put kids through that, plus I never found anyone who would fit my career choice." he smiled at her, "and I think Scott has. You know you are the only girl he has ever been with that hasn't given him an ultimatum of me or the sea?"

"No, he never told me that."

Jonathan stood up and wrapped his arms around Deenie. Her only being four foot four, he towered over her.

"Give it a few days, and think about it, but don't just drop him off, he does love you."

Deenie walked him to the door and then went into the bathroom to draw up a hot bath. Some champagne a hot bath and some candles was just what she needed.

Scott used his key to unlock the door to Deenie's house. He had tried to call but got no answer. He peeked into the kitchen and then went into the bedroom. He could smell her shower gel and sat down on the bed, sliding his boots and pants off. He tossed his underwear onto the chair and slid his t shirt off. He eased the bathroom door open and smiled at her, eyes closed, covered in bubbles.

He walked over and bent down, kissing her softly.

"Oh." Deenie jumped and then eased back down when she realized it was him.

"I join you?" he said sliding down into the water.

"You want to smell like a girl"

"I don't care." he picked up her bath sponge and started washing her arms.

"Scott," he put his finger over her lips.

"I don't want to talk right now." He said laying the sponge up on the side of the tub. He slid his hands up under her breasts and pushed the bubble covered globes up out of the water. "I want you baby." he said flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

Deenie had drank over half the bottle of champagne. That coupled with the warm water made her even more sensitive than she normally would have been.

"I love you," he said pawing her tits, "so damn much."

Deenie turned over in the tub and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. "I love you too." she sobbed.

"Baby, don't cry, please." he said wiping her cheek.

Deenie got out of the tub and reached for her towel. He took it away from her, eyeing her seductively and started to dry her off, taking more time drying off her breasts and pussy.

"Scott."

"Hush." He said picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "Damn baby, you are so fucking sexy." he said blowing on her clit.

"God, what are you doing?" Deenie said clawing the bed, as Scott eased two fingers inside her.

"Loving you baby, just like always."

He leaned over her and pushed her tits together, rolling his tongue over her nipples. "You love me?"

Deenie nodded, breathless. "Yes." she hissed.

"You want to get married?" he said, tickling her clit with the head of his dick before ramming it into her.

"Yessss" Deenie said, climaxing hard.

"You don't play fair." She said trailing her finger down his chest.

"Why?"

"You wait until I am half lit and then at the height of passion ask me to marry you."

"You said yes?"

"Under duress." Deenie said. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Why do you want to marry me so bad anyway."

"Um, because I love you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Scott, I am scared." she almost whispered.

"So am I baby, but we will be ok."

"You promise?" she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I promise." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her.

"What if..."

"No, no what ifs." Scott slid the ring back on her finger. "For keeps this time?"

Deenie nodded, "For keeps."


	16. Chapter 17

Scott woke up and stretched, looking over at Deenie. He turned on his side and gently brushed her hair away from her face. She rubbed her nose and opened her eyes.

"Mornin." He said smiling at her, "What time did you get in last night?"

She yawned and stretched, "About three I think,"

He pulled her over onto his chest, "Maybe you should go back to sleep." He said, kissing the top of her head.

She rolled on top of him and smiled, "I would rather do something else."

"Like what?" He said as she slid the t shirt she had slept in off.

"What do you think?"

Scott handed Deenie a cup of coffee and poured one for himself. "You feel better about things?"

She shook her head, "Not really." She sat down at the table, "Its times like this not having a mother to talk to really sux."

"You can talk to Grama."

"Scott, I don't think I would feel comfortable talking to your grandmother."

"Well, she will be your grandmother too soon." he sat beside her, "hopefully." He nodded toward Brenda's room, "Brenda doing ok?"

She nodded, "Once she finally got over the initial shock." Deenie sipped her coffee, "I still cant believe Axel's dad took the news that well."

"He's always been like that." Scott looked over at her, "I wish..." He shook his head.

"You wish what?" Deenie looked up at him as he stood up to walk to the sink,

"I wish it was you." He kissed the top of her head.

Deenie stood in the shower letting the hot water wash over her. The shower door slid open, and Scott stepped in behind her.

"You ok?" He said picking up her shower buff and soaping her back

"Yeah, why?"

"I shouldn't have said that to you earlier. I know how you feel about it."

"Scott, I wish I felt different, but I don't."

He slid his arms around her, "Maybe you will change your mind."

Deenie shook her head, "No, I wont, so can we please talk about something else before we get into another argument."

Deenie slid on a pair of shorts and a tank top and started grabbing laundry.

"Hey," she looked up at Brenda and smiled, "bout time you got up."

She sat down at the table and sighed, "I will be so glad when this urge to puke is gone."

Deenie sat a glass of ginger ale down in front of her, 'You got any laundry"

"Yeah, I will go get it."

Brenda returned with an armful of laundry, "You will have to sort it."

"That's fine." Deenie loaded the washer and turned it on. She sat down at the table with Brenda and picked her coffee cup up.

"What are you and Axel gonna do?" she said sipping the coffee.

"I don't know. His dad insisted we move in with him." Brenda shook her head, "He took the news a hell of a lot better than my parents did." Brenda sat back in the chair and sighed, "why do they have to be so damn judgemental, I mean, they had to get married."

"I don't know." Deenie said sighing, "at least you can talk to your mom."

"I need to ask you something, and I am being serious."

"What?"

"If something happens to me, promise me, you will take care of it, raise it like I would."

"Sure, you know I will." Deenie laid her hand on Brenda's arm, "you ok?"

Brenda shook her head no and started crying, "I don't know if I am ready for this."

Deenie wrapped her arms around Brenda, "Well," she said laughing, "Its a little too late for that now."

Scott was washing his truck when Deenie stepped outside, "Brenda ok?" he said giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

Deenie watched him, shirt off, in cutoff shorts, bent over washing the truck tires and caught herself licking her lips. He was so damn hot.

"What are you looking at?" he said peering up at her.

"You." she said grabbing the water hose.

"Ok, I don't think you want to do that." He said, "Come on, give me the water hose."

Deenie gave him an evil grin and turned the hose, spraying him right in the face.

"Oh, you think that shit's funny?" he said lunging at her. She squealed and took off running. Scott caught her before she could get to the back door.

"You are in for it." he said pulling her to him. The front of her shirt was wet, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The sight of her hard nipples through the white tank top she was wearing was more than he could stand. He looked to make sure Brenda couldn't see them and slid her top off.

"Scott, the neighbors." Deenie said trying to cover up.

"You are soooo fuckin hot baby." He said backing her over to the pool. He slid his shorts off and eased her down into the water.

He eyed her firm breasts and backed her up against the side of the pool, taking the firm globes in his hands, lifting them up. He sucked her left nipple, twirling the other between his fingers. Deenie leaned back against the side of the pool and moaned. "I love your tits, damn" Scott said pawing them. He slid his cock into her, thrusting up, still sucking her tit. Deenie knew she was about to cum, and braced herself against the side of the pool. Scott thrust up into her, burying his head in her tits so the neighbors wouldn't hear him moaning.

"Brenda asked me to raise the baby if anything happens to her," Deenie looked over at Scott who was lounging in the chair.

"What did you say?" he said looking over at her.

"She's my best friend Scott, what do you think I said?"

Deenie went inside and started putting the clothes into the dryer. She switched the dryer on and started tossing a second load into the washer.

"She know how you feel about that?" Scott said leaning in the doorway.

Deenie shook her head no.

"What makes you think you cant be a good doctor, and a mom?" he turned her to him and sat her up on the dryer. "Now you cant get away from me." he pressed his fore head to hers. "I think you would be one hell of a mom."

Deenie shook her head, "I cant stay focused on my career. I cant have a patient's head cut open on an operating table and be worried about a child getting hurt at school, or wondering if they got off the bus and into the house safely." she looked into Scott's piercing eyes, "I just wish you could understand."

"I do understand." he said brushing her hair back, "but I want to have a kid with you."

Deenie put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, "I am not gonna win this battle am I?" she said and he shook his head no.

"Promise me, you wont leave." she said pulling away from him.

"Never."

"You swear?"

"Deenie, we are not always going to agree, but I still love you, always will." he kissed her and lifted her up off the dryer. "and I wont leave you."

"So, lets do this." she said looking up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, in shock.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, lets get married."


	17. Chapter 18

"Deenie, you serious?"

"Yeah,"

Scott looked at her and frowned, "Ok, sorry if I am a little suspicious, but you have been fighting me tooth and nail for I don't know how long, and now all of a sudden you are like, 'lets do this?"

Deenie brushed past him and went into the kitchen. She pulled her mixer out, and started tossing ingredients into it for a pie crust. Scott had been with her long enough to know that she either cooked or cleaned when she was pissed.

Deenie pulled the dough out of the mixer bowl and slammed it down onto the counter.

"Will you talk to me please?" Scott walked over to her and looked at her grinning.

"What are you grinning about?"

"You look cute as hell with flour all over your face," He said wiping her cheek with his thumb.

Deenie slid the pie into the oven and reached for the phone. Scott was coming back down the hall as she was reaching for her keys.

"I have to go to the hospital." She nodded toward the stove, "Keep an eye on the pie for me?"

Deenie drove to the hospital and checked on the patient. She walked down the hall to the nurses desk and peeked into the stock room. Truvy, one of her favorite nurses was re stocking shelves.

"Hey, you got a minute."

"For you, I got a minute and a half." Truvy said smiling.

"Lets go get a cup of coffee."

Truvy locked arms with Deenie and frowned, "What's goin on with you?"

Deenie sighed and shrugged, "Scott wants to get married."

"And, what's stopping you?" Truvy looked at her wide eyed, "If I was you I'd be all over his fine little ass."

Deenie laughed, "Truvy, I am scared to death."

"Of what baby? He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but, he wants kids."

Truvy got their coffee and they sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"And you are afraid you cant be a doctor and a mama, is that what's bothering you?"

Deenie nodded.

"I know how you feel baby, cause I have been there, but you can be a good mother and a good doctor. It just takes a little organization and planning." Truvy smiled, "and there's no harm in you hiring a nanny for times when Scott's out fishing."

"He said the same thing."

"You are happier than I have ever seen you honey, and I know that he's one of the main reasons. Deenie, don't throw that happiness away. Marry that boy."

Deenie drove home thinking about her conversation with Truvy.

Scott was at the stove preparing dinner when Deenie walked in. He nodded to the pie, "Came out perfect as always." he laid the spoon on the spoon rest. "We are helping Brenda move tomorrow, don't forget."

"I haven't." Deenie sighed, "its gonna seem weird without her here."

"Well, I will be here."

"I know, but you aren't Brenda, she's my person."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's my Ethel, she's my Shirley, she's my person."

Scott shook his head, "You lost me."

"There are some things that I cant talk to you about, and I can talk to her."

"Why cant you talk to me?"

"Because Scott, you are a guy, and guys don't always get it."

Deenie got up and walked to the bedroom.

"You know, communication is like one of the most important parts of a marriage right?"

"Yes, I know that." she said tossing her scrub top into the hamper.

"So," he sat down on the bed, "Why cant you talk to me."

"Scott, there are things that women go through, deal with, that men just cant understand, anymore that I can understand everything you deal with, that's why you and Axel spend so much time on the back patio." Deenie stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Scott stepped quickly to the kitchen and turned the burner on the stove off, and moved the pot of chili to the back of the stove. He went back into the bedroom, quickly shedding his clothes before stepping into the shower behind Deenie.

"And just what in the blue hell do you think you are doing?"

"You cant get away from me in here." he said, squirting some shampoo in his hand and starting to wash Deenie's hair.

Deenie closed her eyes as Scott massaged her scalp, "See, you marry me you will have a lifetime of this." He bent and kissed her neck.

"And who's gonna watch all the children you want to have while we are in the shower?"

"Dad, or the live in housekeeper/babysitter I am gonna hire."

"Yeah, like I would really hop in the shower with you when your dad's in my house." she shook her head and picked up her bodywash.

"I love it when you use that." He said sliding his hands up and down her front. He held his hand out and Deenie put some in his palm. He started rubbing bodywash on her stomach, slowly making his way up. He stopped just under her breasts.

"Scott," Deenie said breathless, "don't stop."

He smiled and started washing her boobs, taking his time fingering each one of her nipples until she was almost ready to scream. Scott gently bent her over, and thrust his erection up into her. Deenie held onto the slippery shower wall for dear life.

"You know I love you." Deenie said as they crawled into bed that night.

"Yeah, I know you do."

She slid over and rested her head on his chest. "You also know that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Yeah, I know that too, so what are you getting at?"

"I have been thinking, and you are right, there's no reason why I cant be a good Neurologist and be a mom too."

"So.." Scott said as Deenie slid on top of him.

"So, I want to marry you Scott Hillstrand, and have as many kids as you want."

"What changed your mind?"

"A lot of things, but, talking to Truvy today helped."

"I love you." he said tucking her hair back.

"I love you too." she said snuggling down against him.

**One year later**

Neal and Jonathan sat on the couch at Brenda and Axel's house watching Coop open his birthday gifts. He seemed much more interested in the boxes than what was in them. Deenie was picking up the shredded wrapping paper so that Cooper wouldn't slip and fall on it.

"Never thought I would be a grandpa." Neal said shaking his head looking over at Jonathan.

"He's a cute little shit," Jonathan said laughing as Scott and Axel took turns playing with the toys. "He looks like Axel did."

"OK, somebody needs a diaper change." Brenda looked at Deenie and smiled. "Here," She picked Cooper up and handed him to Deenie, "You need the practice."

Deenie walked down the hall to the bedroom and laid Cooper on the changing table.

"What did she mean by that?"

"What?" Deenie looked up at Scott who had walked into the room. She still couldn't believe his fine ass was now her husband.

"You needing the practice."

Deenie shrugged and smiled down at Cooper who was rubbing his eyes. "Not sure."

"Deenie, is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah." She nodded "I am late."

"How late?" Scott said taking Cooper from Deenie.

"Late enough that I stopped at the drugstore on the way over here."

Scott kissed her. "So, go piss on the stick and see what it says?"

"No," she brushed Cooper's blonde hair out of his face, "Not here, its his day. I will when we get home."

Scott paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. Deenie finally came down the hall, but he couldn't read her face.

"Well?" he said sitting down on the couch.

She straddled him, and pulled the tester stick from behind her back. She smiled and flipped it around.

"You are?"

"I am." she said kissing him.

Who would have ever thought a chance meeting in a bookstore would have led to this.


End file.
